


Hell's Awakening (Hunter X Hunter)

by EarthToJime



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), The Phantom Troupe, Top Killua Zoldyck, hxh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthToJime/pseuds/EarthToJime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An 11 year-old girl, part of an elite group of assassins called the Phantom Troupe, decides to take a legendary exam, the Hunters Exam. <br/>	During the many phases of the exam, she will discover the meaning of friendship, all while hiding her true self. <br/>	The secrets she holds are a burden, but they also define who she is. Will hiding them keep those she holds dear safe, or will they tear her apart?<br/>	Evil lurks in the dark, and the shadow of her past hunts her down in the form of her father. <br/>	Family is important, but so are friends, especially if they teach you something you never thought you could learn. <br/>----------------------------------------<br/>	She loved her friends, but she loved her family too. What was she going to tell all of them? She was unable to hide it, her spider tattoo with the number 13 in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Please take care of her, don't let anything happen to her." Said the woman that hid under the shadows as she handed a baby girl of at least three months old to a young man with black hair and a cross tattooed on his forehead.

"I will, there is no need for you to worry. I will raise and take care of her as if she were my own blood." The young man replied, taking the child in his arms, a small smile grew in the woman’s face as she watched the young man cradling her sleeping child.

”Remember,” The woman began seriously, “you have to take care of her until she's ready, her father will be looking for her. Do not — do not let him take her. He's a danger to her, and soon he will find me and he will kill me. She's the only one that can save our kind, the only one who will stay alive." She repeated, tears running down her cheeks, the man gave a nod and disappeared.

The woman was left alone, she began walking away. Every time putting more and more distance between herself and the child she just gave away, the one she would make an orphan. When she was in the next village she realized someone was following her; nevertheless, she ignored it, for she knew already who it was.

"Where is my daughter?" The man following her demanded in a harsh, menacing voice. Finally, coming out of the shadows. 

"She's safe, and you will never find her." She said her voice soft, but firm. In a second, the man had a hold of her with a threatening dagger hovering over her throat.

"I won't say it again, where is my daughter?" He threatened between gritted teeth, she did not answer. "Where is she!”

"I will not say, Dil. For she's also my daughter and I will protect her with my life, even from you. Kill me, for I will not say where she is, but I can tell you you will not find her and you will not kill her.” Those were the woman’s last words before her throat was cut open by the man. Her corpse left inside a small alley in the village, waiting to be found by strangers.


	2. Chapter 2

"I want to take the Hunters exam." A girl, whose dark brown eyes shone with determination, told the head of the Phantom Troupe. The night was bland in the outskirts of Kale City, the bunker that the group of bandits now inhabited illuminated only by the few candles that had been scattered around by the members of the troupe.

The bunker itself had nothing in it except for a few chairs, and a table. It was painted gray, which made it incredibly uninteresting, it had no windows, it was large, but it only had a single exit and entrance. They barely used the bunker as hide out, only when they had to do small jobs did they reside there.

The leader of the troupe said nothing, the bunker was in complete silence, for only the girl and the man were present. A gust of wind was heard, coming from outside the bunker, and the man replied. “Oh really?” Said he, his eyes pasted on the book he was holding, “did you forget you're eleven?”

The girl rolled her eyes, “no, I did not forget. It’s not like they're going to ask for my ID. I could simply say I'm 12.”

"No," he threw back, not bothering to meet her gaze and just kept reading.

The girl ignored his last retort and continued with the argument, "Hisoka is going to take it, I could go with him. I promise I'll be careful and I’m pretty sure that clown will take care of me.” Had it been any other member of the group pushing the boss, he would have been shut up a long time ago, but with her things were different.

“I just ask for one chance!” She finished. And I’m going to do it whether you let me or not, she thought, so you better say yes.

Chrollo considered, knowing full well that if he did not concede it would not be the last of it. Closing his book, Chrollo sighed, finally allowing the girl to go, ”Very well, you may take the exam, Jenna, but you only have one chance.”

“Nice!” Jenna said, jumping up and hurrying the left corner of the bunker, “I’ll be going then!” She packed her belongings and disappeared.

*****

Jenna sat on the floor next to Hisoka, she had gotten the tag with the number 54 printed on it. She didn't like speaking to Hisoka, he gave her chills, so he left to talk to a man who had needles sticking out of his face, his torso, and even his legs. Illumi Zoldyck, then, she thought.

Finding the where the exam would be held was easy, she just followed instructions and used her head. The place they were now at was packed with wannabes, and failures, people Jenna could almost feel sorry for. She was listening to music, then, a fat guy walked up to her and introduced himself. "Hey! You must be a newbie, I'm Tonpa. Is nice to meet you." He said suspiciously friendly.

She stared at him for a moment and finally removed her earbuds, pretending not to have heard him at all, ”I'm sorry, were you talking to me?”

“I—yes, I was actually. It must have been a long trip to get here. Aren’t you thirsty?" He asked, offering her a can of some sort of juice.

“Oh… Yes, I am.” She said, he was about to give her the can when she looked inside her bag and took a water bottle from it. “Why are you still here? You can leave now, sir.”

When the man left, Jenna rolled her eyes, shaking her head. That man was totally going to trick me, she thought, does he think I'm stupid?

The brown haired girl stared at the man’s back, contemplating different ways she could have killed him. Just then did she notice a boy around her age, perhaps a little older. Jenna raised her eyebrows, taking in his silver hair and devilish grin. The boy started walking towards her.

"That was poisoned" He stated when he reached her, a skate board resting by his side, Jenna giggled.

"I know, it was quite obvious, who would have fallen for that.” She said, taking a zip from her water bottle, he remained there, looking at her. He was studying her. “So… What's you're name?” She asked awkwardly trying to start a conversation.

"I'm Killua" he said.

“Oh,” She recognized the name, “I’m Jenna.” He left after she told him that, taking away any chance she thought she had for making friends. Thank you very much, Killua, she thought.

A short time after, a bell started ringing and a weird looking man came in and told her and the rest of the examinees the exam was about to begin. The man was tall, and was dressed in mostly purple. His hair and moustache were purple too, and he didn't seem to have a mouth.

Jenna’s goals were clear, she was going to pass this exam, and was pretty sure she would make friends. Friends her age. She hadn't considered the possibility of that happening until she saw the white haired boy. The examiner told everyone to follow him, and the examinees did. She began running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-wrote this whole chapter, and plan to do the same to most of the following chapters


	3. Chapter 3

They started following the strange looking examiner, Satotz. It had been about two hours since the exam began, some people had already failed the test. Idiots, they should have known they wouldn't make it, Jenna thought. She found herself rolling her eyes overtime someone fainted, died, or just stopped running

Everyone ran, the smell of sweat overwhelming Jenna, and making the small girl take out a handkerchief from her back pack and wrap it around her lower face like a mask.

"Hey that's cheating!” Someone said, calling Jenna’s attention she looked over, an old man with a tiny pair of circular spectacles had been complaining about Killua, saying that he was cheating by using a skateboard. Another boy, with spiky, black-green hair, told the man that he was not because Satotz just told them to follow him, he didn't say how.

Jenna slowed her pace, getting closer and closer to the boys. She heard the pair speaking, The spiky haired boy’s name was Gon, and both he and Killua were twelve.

Thinking she had eavesdropped enough, Jenna put on her earbuds, concentrating on the music her rectangular device produced. She ran faster, leaving behind more and more of the examinees who stared back at her in amazement as she passed them. Before long, she was running beside Satotz, slowing her pace in order to not leave him behind. She was an examinee and he was the examiner.

Interested by the sudden catch up, Satotz took his time to study the girl now running beside him, however he refrained from saying anything regarding the matter. Jenna, ignoring the examiners peek of interest, wondered about why the boys running behind wanted to become hunters. She imagined several possibilities, finding revenge one of the most likely to be. Perhaps someone had killed their parents, someone dear to them, and they want to avenge their deaths by finding who did it.

Maybe that was just Jenna eager to find drama and angst, outside of the pages of books.

Jenna lived with one foot in reality and the other in the marvel fictional worlds were. Having never known her parents, she sympathised with most of the characters that, like her, had no parents.

Jenna was told her parents were killed, she did not know why or by whom, and she didn't have any interest in finding out. Unlike the characters from books, she never found the need for a mother or a father, she had a big family and needed nothing more. 

When Jenna asked about her mother and father, Chrollo told her that her parents died, first her mother was murdered, later her father, tracking down her mother’s killer.

She grew up with a group of bandits; therefore, she was rather mature for her age, she thinks differently and acts differently. Jenna knows enough to know that most people believe that killing is wrong, but having done different jobs through her years alive she ignored the fact and just did what she had to do. Even if sometimes she showed some childlike characteristics, she was still a child.

Jenna stopped running, having already reached the end of the tunnel. Looking back into the dark tunnel, she cold see three figures approaching rapidly, and further back a large group of applicants, even though it was smaller than it was at the beginning.

The examiner joined her at the the end of the stairs, and looked at her frowning, before he told her anything, Killua and Gon arrived, “I win!” They said in unison, and beginning to argue about who really won their little bet.

“Actually, I won. . .” Jenna interrupted, both of the boys turning to looked at her. 

“No, you weren't even a part of it!” Killua said.

“Still, technically I won, I got here like ten minutes before you.”Jenna said, the boy with the spiky dark hair, told Jenna that she was right. She had gotten there first. Killua glared, but reluctantly agreed.

“So, what's your name?” Gon asked cheerfully, “Mine is Gon!” Jenna smiled, extending her hand towards Gon.

"My name is Jenna." She replied, Gon took her hand and shook. Killua stood indifferently. Feeling her phone vibrating, Jenna pulled it out from her back pocket, checking who had written to her. It was Machi, a member of the Phantom Troupe, and her unofficial older sister.

'You are in the Hunters exam!! Why didn't you tell me!! I was so worried about you!! Next time you leave without telling me I swear that I will go and get you myself!! Don't ever do that again!! Tell me if you're leaving before you’re leaving!! Don't be like Lucy’

Jenna sweat-dropped, giggling nervously.

The boys wondered away, leaving Jenna behind with her phone in hand. The group was around the examiner, a commotion appeared to have come up. Jenna rolled her eyes, staying behind the group of applicants, uninterested about what seem to bring so much interest. Jenna looked up to see Hisoka throw three cards in Satotz direction, he caught them with ease. However, he threw three card towards another man, the cards were thrust into the man’s torso, killing him instantly.

In addition to the previous six card that were thrown, three more were directed to Jenna. But before they could hit their target, she was gone and with lightning fast speed she punched Hisoka in the face. He could have dodged, but he had decided not to. Probably to test her strength. The crowd stared at Jenna, their eyes wide, she just shrugged, and became infuriated by the way Hisoka was smiling at her, making her scrunch up her nose and shiver in disgust.

Before she knew it they were running, and she was running beside the fourth member of the Phantom Troupe. 

They became surrounded by a group of weak looking men, some had large muscles, but Jenna knew they were just for show. They made demands from Hisoka, but Jenna didn't care, she was annoyed that had stopped them in the forest filled with such a dense mist. Jenna began walking away, the men looked at her expectantly, asking her something. She just ignored them, leaving Hisoka to take care of the slaughter that was soon to come.

Jenna ran, and soon arrived at her destination. There was a huge set of gates, and a wall, but they were closed at the moment. Jenna sighed, waiting for the surviving examinees.

*********

Her next task was to cook, the examinees had to hunt a wild pork, roast it, and prepare it for the examiner. Unfortunately for Jenna, she had never once in her life cooked a single thing. She had never even prepared a sandwich.


	4. Chapter 4

Jenna walked through the woods, the trees towering from high above her. She couldn't find the cattle anywhere, so she kept looking, becoming all the more irritated by not being able to find the goddamned pigs. Just then, she tripped, sliding down at full speed before coming up to an abrupt stop. Looking around, Jenna noticed a large group of huge animals, the size of boulders. She had found her prey.

They were humongous, Jenna walked up to one of the many animals, her footsteps as quite as she could make them, she analysed them, coming to the conclusion that even the biggest animal has its weakness. However, she did not know what it could be, so she went back to studying the pig. 

They are carnivorous and have big snouts, Jenna thought. She looked behind their noses, thinking of all the possible parts that could be their achilles heal. Jenna had a hypothesis as to what the weak point could be, she only had to test it, and if it failed she would have no other alternative than to get bloody.

So she climbed a tree and then jumped, landing hard on the creature’s forehead. The pig squealed in pain and died instantly, landing with a thud on the grass. Fortunately, the pig’s cry hadn't disturbed the others.

Jenna took the pig to the station, taking out a rope out of her bag and wrapping it around the pork. Easily pulling the heavy animal all the way to her destination and becoming the first to arrive there with a pig. She peeked Menchi's, the examiner, attention. Making the green haired women narrow her eyes, and nod softly in approval.

Jenna got to her station, put the pig over it with a small fire, and waited. Noticing how, slowly but surely, every other examinee got to their own station. How did it took them so long to get that pig, it's not as if it was that difficult, Jenna thought, they’re very conspicuous really.

Thinking her pig was already cooked enough, Jenna took it away from the fire and stared, unable to figure out what to do with the food.

“What does the pig have that is so interesting?” Someone said from behind her, making her look rapidly you the source, and finding a certain silver haired boy to be it.

“Nothing it's just. . . what the hell am I suppose to do with it, I've never cooked before.” Jenna admitted, frowning up at him as he walked over.

“I have no clue either,” Killua said, looking at the roasted pork. He stared at it pensively, then his attention snapped back to Jenna, “how old are you, anyway?” He asked, curiosity visible in his eyes.

“Why do you ask? What do I look like?” She questioned.

“Ten.” He simply said, Jenna blinked in surprise, she didn’t look so young.

“You are wrong,” She said, smirking victoriously. He frowned, Jenna guessed it wouldn't hurt to tell him how old she really was. “I’m eleven.”

He shrugged, “Close enough. . . Now, you should do something with that pork.” He said, walking away as he did.

“Now what do I do to you little porky?” Jenna muttered to herself, started cutting the pig in small pieces, and made some sauce, not really knowing what she was doing, she just wished she didn't mess it all up by poisoning the examiners. She was a murderer, but she still wanted to pass this exam.

Finally the dish was ready. The examiners have been failing all of the examinees, which made Jenna hope she didn't get the same result. She really needed to pass this exam. It would be a fatal blow to her pride if she didn't become a hunter.

Jenna gave her dish to Menchi, biting her lip nervously. “I guess it is your turn; your dish looks acceptable. I wonder if the taste is the same.” Menchi said, taking a bite. Jenna could feel her heart pounding, getting faster and faster. She really wanted to become a hunter, after all she had a rule: everything she starts, she must finish.

Menchi looked Jenna directly in the eye, no fear and with raw arrogance. “it is not bad, it's actually pretty good, but I think there's something missing, so you. . .” The suspense was making her go crazy. “FAIL!” You have got to be fucking kidding me, Jenna thought.

Jenna took a deep breath and nodded, she had another chance, it wasn't the end yet. Menchi had said they could give her as much as they wished until she could eat no more. Jenna had got to find what’s missing.

Jenna walked over to her station where Killua was waiting for her. “What?” She asked him bitterly as she got there.

"You failed," He observed with a smirk.

"Oh really? I did not notice!" Jenna said and glared at him.

"What? Menchi said that, I was just reminding you." He said, his smirk grew.

"Well yeah, whatever." Jenna said, flopping down on a chair by her station and taking a bite of her pork. She savoured the food she had made, and raising her eyebrows she realized that indeed something was missing. It wasn't good enough.

"You know, no one has pass so far so don't feel bad, and you are the only one who's got a positive comment.”

"Thanks I gue-" But Jenna was cut off by Menchi, who said she would not accept any more dishes. “You've got to be fucking kidding me!” Jenna cursed, making Killua raise his brows, she looked at him, disbelief coating her features. How could he be so indifferent about not passing? She was too proud to not pass a cooking test. “you aren't upset that you won't pass the exam?”

"Well yes, but not that much. . ." All the examinees started to argue with Menchi. Then one was just sent flying by the other big, fat examiner.

Jenna, trying to ease her anger for not passing, and before she started a fight with the examiners, put her earbuds on. Breathing in and breathing out, trying to control her demons inside. She was taught that whenever she wanted something she could just take it without a second thought of what she had to do to get it. This was something she could only do by passing, by actually following the rules. She couldn't snap right now.

Then, all the examinees got inside an airship, Jenna just followed, just went with the flow. She had been to preoccupied controlling herself to pay attention to what happened after that man was thrown by the examiner.

"What's happening, why is everyone getting on the airship?" She asked Gon who was walking near, taking off her left earbud to hear better the boy’s answer.

"They are going to repeat the test, it will be a different one though." He told her, relieve flooded Jenna, she wouldn't get home with nothing more than her shame and empty hands. She just had one chance to pass the exam.

**

They got off the ship in mountain split-in-half. Menchi told the applicants that what they had to do was jump off the cliff, wait in a hanging web for a specific type of breeze, grab an egg and then come back up. 

Everyone started jumping, Jenna grabbed the web and waited. Waiting until she heard Gon yell, “Now!”

She let go and grabbed an egg from a bag-like nest that was hanging by the webs, eventually coming back safely to the top of the cliff. Landing on the edge as if she had just finished flying in a fairy tale.

They boiled their eggs, Jenna took a bite, closing her eyes in satisfaction as she had a taste of the rare treat. ”This. Thing. Is. Incredible!" She told Killua who just nodded since he was too busy eating. Gon gave half of his egg to a guy who had not jumped. I would have never done that, though Jenna, I would have probably eaten my egg in front of the guy while making faces of my satisfaction this delicious thing gives me.

They went back to the ship after that, the once who passed. They were going to be left off in the site for the third exam.


	5. Chapter 5

“Jenna, why don’t you come with us to explore the airship?” Gon asked the brown haired girl. She happily agreed, looking at Killua out of the corner of her eyes and noticing the older boy’s frown, he wasn't very happy about her joining them.

“So…Were are we going?" She asked, looking around the ship, and unable to decide where to start.

Killua looked at her, his hands comfortably behind his head, “To explore the ship, just like Gon said.”

Okay?, She thought and nodded, beginning to follow the boys around, they went to the kitchen to get food but were kicked out by the cook. 

After a while, they decided to sit down on a bench by the corridor. There, a large window allowed them view to the night sky. Millions of lights, shining like diamonds in the dark.

They started talking, Killua told them about his family of assassins, a group of assassins, the Zoldycks. Something Jenna had already guessed, but refrained from mentioning. “What about your family, Jenna?” Asked Gon.

"They're dead.”

"Really? I'm sorry." Gon said, with a sympathetic smile, he seemed to mean it.

"Well you shouldn’t,” Said Jenna, shrugging. “I never met them, I was. . . adopted by someone after their deaths. He raised me like his own child. Though he was really young when that happened, he taught me to defend myself and to kill. He told me that when I was just a baby my mother asked him to take care of me, and that some time after she died.” 

Her eyes were glued to the lights below, enamoured by the sight. “They… they always tell me she died from different reasons, she had an accident, she was sick, she was caught up in a crossfire. I don't know what to believe.”

The boys didn't say anything, the three of them just stared down at the lights, thinking. When Jenna felt someone approaching, she straitened up and looked over where she had felt the suspicious presence, but she found nothing there.

“Is something wrong?” The Chairman of the Hunter Association said, Jenna rolled her eyes, it was hardly a coincidence he appeared when she had felt a presence, even if he came from the opposite side. She knew that move all to well.

“You are pretty fast for an old man.” Killua said, Jenna just stared at the old man standing in front of her.

“That trick? I barely move.” Old Man Netero said, Jenna could feel the tension between Killua and the Chairman, it was almost tangible. Jenna bit her lip, trying hard not to laugh. Killua is quite the prideful lad, she thought.

“What do you want? You don't have to do anything until the last phase, right?”

“No need to be so unkind, I got bored and was just looking for some companions that's all.” The chairman replied, and went on asking the three children what they thought about the exam so far. Gon said it was fun, which made Jenna want to laugh even harder. Killua said he was disappointed.

“What about you little girl?”

“Don't call me little girl!” Jenna said with murderous calm, and continued. “I thought it would be difficult, but I guess this is all we get, or am I suppose to expect something that will actually be challenging?”

The old Chairman asked if they would be willing to play a game, if they were able to take a ball away from him he would let them pass the Hunters exam, no questions asked. Jenna declined and left, leaving the two boys to try the game. Jenna figured the old man was strong, a force to be reckoned with, he was the chairman for a reason, obviously they will not be able to take it from him.

**

Jenna sat on a bench, her phone in her hand, she began typing. Writing a message for Machi, it read: 'Hey! Sorry for not answering and for not telling you. I just thought you would have stop me from coming and I really, really want to pass this thing.’

Jenna sent it, and to her surprise got an immediate reply: 'Well, you were right, I would’ve stopped you. Just, be careful okay. Promise!' 

Jenna smiled when she read the message, she was a thief and a murderer more than capable of protecting herself, and yet Machi thought she would be in danger. Even if the pink haired lady trained Jenna herself.

' I promise. Plus, is not like I can’t take care of myself.’ Jenna wrote back.

Jenna took out her phone charger, connecting her cell phone. With her phone laying face down beside her, she turned towards the night sky. Placing her arms like a pillow, and feeling her eyelids getting heavier and heavier. 

Jenna jerked awake when she felt people approaching, several persons; two coming from one side and another from the opposite side. She hid, concealing her presence.

Jenna observed, silent as the grave. Killua was coming with his shirt on his hand, his bloodlust surprisingly overwhelming. Two more examinees coming the other way, as they passed each other, Killua bumped into them, and said nothing.

The other men got mad, for Killua did not apologise. He remained silent, and the other men attacked him. Killua killed them with wrathful calm.

Unconsciously, Jenna stopped concealing her presence, making Killua notice her where she was hiding. “I know you are there, come out.” He said as cold and calm as he had killed the examinees.

He wasn't surprised to see Jenna when she revealed herself. “How was the game?” She asked, Killua glared at her. “Not good, I see.”

 

“No, it wasn’t.” He said through gritted teeth, he frowned, and Jenna felt his bloodlust decrease. “Were you. . . Spying on me?”

Jenna giggled softly before replying, “No, I wasn’t. I was sleeping, then I noticed you coming. I hid, I wasn't spying on you.”

Killua nodded, throwing his shirt over his shoulder and walking away with his hand in his pockets. Before she could stop herself, Jenna went after him without a second glanced towards the corpses on the floor.

“You should clean yourself up.” She told him, as she reached him. “There’s nothing worst than cleaning dry blood off. Do it before it’s too late.” 

He glanced toward her and shrugged. She sighed and let him walk away.


	6. Chapter 6

They got down from the airship and were given instructions. They had to get to the bottom of the tower they had landed in, Trick Tower, within seventy-two hours. Jenna nodded, making her way to the edge of the tower to see if she could climb down, but before she could get there she fell.

Jenna had dropped into a small room, looking around she found five watches on a table. Above the table instructions were written on the wall: ‘The five of you (men, women don't need to wear these) must follow the will of the majority to reach the goal.’

Jenna stared, turning around and punching a wall. She was angry. She would have to wait for five men to drop into the room, and later she would not have a say in any of the decisions they would have to make. Fuck patriarchy, she thought.

“I wont be able to leave this place until five men come here, will I?” Jenna said aloud, mostly to herself than anyone else.

Most to Jenna’s surprise she got a answer from the speaker on the wall, “No, you won’t, you'll just have to wait.” Supposing that was the examiner, Jenna decided to ignore it, sitting down with her back against the wall. 

After a while of staring at the wall doing nothing, four figures dropped from he ceiling. She recognized them as Gon, Killua and a couple of their friends. They looked at each other and laughed, never noticing Jenna hidden in the shadows. They went to take a look at the watches reading what was written in the wall before putting on the watches.

Jenna ignored them, not bothering to announce her presence. She would was until the fifth guy appeared. And he did, it was a fat man, one that Jenna recognized all to easily, he had tried to poison her after all.

“Well, I guess this is all of us!” She exclaimed, calling the boys’ attention.

“Who are you?” One of them said. He was blond and his outfit reminded Jenna of one of the many slaughters she had taken part in, making her cringe.

“She’s Jenna.” Killua said, his facial expression showing his annoyance, “When did you come in? I didn't hear you fall in.” 

“I am more than capable of introducing myself,” She sighed, rolling her eyes. “I came before you, you are just not trained enough to notice my presence. Now that the five of you are here we can get out.”

“Wait! You aren't wearing a watch.” A tall, black haired old man said, gesturing to his own watch.

Jenna looked at him as if he were an idiot and sighed. “I don't need one of those, this misogynistic test requires men wearing the watches. Do you even know how to read?” The man read it aloud, confirming what Jenna had stated.

The group decided it was time to leave the little room, reading the sign by the door. It said that they had to chose whether to open the door or not, this would be decided by pressing a bottom with the letter ‘X’ or the letter ‘O’ in it. All but Jenna pressed a bottom on their respective watch, the result being four votes to open the door and one not to.

Jenna glared at Tonpa, knowing full well who was trying to sabotage them. “You do that again and I swear I’ll kick you were it hurts the most.”

Tonpa scoffed, a mocking smirk plastered in hi face, “Yeah, as if a little girl could do that.” Jenna turned, and kicked Tonpa between his legs. Before any of the other guys could register what was happening, with an exception of Killua, a trained assassin, Tonpa was on the floor, his hands over his crotch.

The others only stared, “Let's go, we don't have time to bicker.”

Killua continued, completely ignoring the man on the floor, “That’s right, even if he keeps pressing the wrong one, the rest of just need to press the right one.”

**

The group kept going, choosing ‘X’ or ‘O’ to know what to do next. All of those decisions brought them to a large room were they would have to fight prisoners, one-on-one. Jenna was more than happy to oblige, some petty prisoners were child’s play for her. "I wa-”

Jenna was cut off by Tonpa who said that he would be the first to fight. Jenna glared at him, narrowing her eyes suspiciously, but nodded. She wanted to fight, she loved fighting, but still, she would let him fight. So Tonpa went into the ring, his opponent, a big man with scars over his face, proposed a death match. Tonpa agreed, making the rest of them surprised and slightly worried, the rest except for Jenna and Killua.

Both of the men in the ring prepared to fight, the prisoner attacked first, jumping up and preparing to punch Tonpa in the air, but before he could touch his opponent Tonpa yelled: “I give up!” 

Jenna scoffed, shaking her head. A bridge appeared, allowing Tonpa to walk to the spectators side. The fat man laughed at the other’s faces of disbelief, Jenna, having had enough appeared beside him punching him and kicking him between his legs again, leaving Tonpa cowering in the floor.

“You think you’re funny, huh?” She said, grabbing Tonpa by his hair in order to whisper viciously in his ear. “I swear, the next time you pull one of those I’m going to kill you, and it will not be fast.”

Jenna walked away, ignoring the rest of the group. She sat down in a corner, putting her earbud on. They had to win three fights in order to advance, she wanted to fight, but the others didn't seem eager to let her, so she just stayed put and waited for a chance to punch someone else.

**

It was the blond guy’s turn, his name was Kurapika. Jenna cared too little to take off her earbuds, thus becoming unable to listen to what the others were talking about. However, she observed. 

The prisoner Kurapika had to fight was a tall, muscular, blue man that to Jenna looked stupid rather than creepy. He had small hearts tattooed above his own, and Jenna found it pathetic that this man kept such a kill count. 

Kurapika took his twin blades off, Jenna recalled seeing similar weapons before, but she still couldn't quite place where. The prisoner went straight towards Kurapika, the blond jumped back, and the prisoner left a hole where Kurapika had been just seconds ago. 

In order to intimidate the group, the blue prisoner let them see his backside, revealing a spider tattoo. Jenna raised her eyebrows, she had similar tattoo in her upper right arm.

Everyone else’s eyes widened, and Jenna stood up, taking her earbuds off. She was ready to go kick the prisoner’s ass. But then she saw Kurapika’s eyes turn a beautiful shade of scarlet, and she gasped in surprise, remembering why she found his clothes and his weapon so familiar.

She remembered the cries of agony as she burned the village alongside her friends, taking those beautiful scarlet eyes from the corpses. She hadn't enjoyed it, but she hadn't hated it either. At that time she had felt nothing, Jenna was raised by criminals. Her moral code barely existed, if it did.

Jenna hadn't known there was a survivor, but she should have expected it, as cheesy as it sounds. She should probably kill him now that she knows, take his eyes to her boss, but where is the fun in that? So she shrugged it off, and kept watching the fight.

As fast as lighting, Kurapika took the guy by the jaw and punched him, leaving the blue prisoner unconscious. Though Jenna really doubted he would be out of it for long, it was just a matter of time.

Jenna rolled her eyes, she didn't understand why the Kurta would get mad by seeing a simple spider tattoo. Phantom Troupe tattoos usually bear the number of the troupe’s member; Jenna’s was thirteen, even though not many people knew the existence of the extra members of the group.

Jenna sighed, putting her earbuds back on and falling fast asleep.

**

Jenna was dimly aware of someone telling her to wake up, she just didn't feel like doing that. If they are done fighting, she thought, why don't they carry me? If they are that sexist they could at least do that.

“She has to wake up at some point, she’s got to fight!” A voice said, due to her sleepiness Jenna did not recognise it. She opened her eyes to, glaring at the faces staring back at her.

“Who’s got to fight who?” Jenna asked dreamily, straightening up.

“You, idiot. It is your turn to fight! We can’t leave unless you win against her.” Killua told her, gesturing to a female under a hood, Jenna recognized the possession of Nen and smirked. “That’s what happened to those that wear no watch.”

Jenna put her phone back in her bag, and with a smile crossed the bridge to the ring, non of the boys said a word. Killua sat down, and Gon looked at her, frowning worriedly. The woman, having crossed the bridge already, put her hood down. Jenna had to admit the lady was pretty, she had long green hair; big, round onyx eyes, and was very tall for a woman.

“No weapons allowed,” the lady informed, rolling her eyes Jenna took all of the daggers she had hidden in her clothes. It took a while, she had to take from her boots, jacket, shirt sleeves, pants, sports bra, panties… 

Jenna was aware of then boys muttering something, but she didn't care enough to focus on what, she simple looked at the lady, “Anything else?”

“This is a death match, you may not surrender. This ends with your life, no going back.” The lady said, “And I’ll get to kill someone as well as decrease my sentence. It’s a win-win for me.”

"Who said you were gonna kill me?”

“very well,” Jenna obliged, and all of a sudden Jenna couldn't hear anything than the women who’s name she wasn't aware of and herself. She could see the others troubled looks, even from the prisoners that were left.

Jenna heard a beep, and then there was a leg, kicking her in the side. Jenna was sent flying and was kicked and punched several times over. If she leaves a mark her death will be painful, Jenna thought, at least she hasn't hit my face,

But then she did, a fist directly hit Jenna’s face, almost breaking her nose had she not used her aura.

“Grace.” Jenna muttered, her expression murderous, her bloodlust increasing drastically and a pink crystal appearing in her hand.

All of a sudden Jenna was wearing a ballet outfit: a black leotard, a black tutu, black tights and slippers. Though she had a high ponytail instead of a bun.

That made the female prisoner stop, “What? You gonna dance? We are in the middle of a fight!”

“You can always kill me while I'm dancing, is not like I’ll be stopping you.” Jenna said, dramatically cleaning off an imaginary tear, “You see, I just want to dance. One. Last. Time… Please…”

“Very well, I shall kill you while you do your stupid death parade.” Jenna smiled, and made it look as pitying as possible. The prisoner had no idea her dance was the last thing she would see.

So Jenna began dancing, it was beautiful and deadly and intense, full of emotion. The boys and the remaining prisoners alike stared in awe. Killua had his brows raised, none of them could believe she was dancing in the middle of a fight, for they didn't know she was fighting. Therefore, every time Jenna changed her arms position, raised her leg, or did a pirouette, the woman bled from a different part of her body, because overtime the prisoner wanted to get near her the damage that was inflicted increased, the cuts becoming deeper and drawing more and more blood.

When Jenna was finish, she stood in from of the boys, right in the middle of the ring, giving the woman an opening to attack; and when the prisoner did, Jenna saluted and the woman’s head was separated from the rest of her body. 

Jenna smiled triumphantly, her outfit changing to her usual white shirt, black jacket and skirt, and her combat boots, her hair coming loose over her shoulders.

"What the hell did you just do?" The older looking man asked freaking out, putting as much space between himself and Jenna as possible.

She smiled innocently up at him, “I killed her, slow and painful.”

"You were dancing." Killua observed, everyone else ignored him.

“Did you have another knife hidden or something?” Kurapika asked, they were all baffled by her performance. 

“No,” she said, “Well, you could have seen what really happened, but I guess none of you know how to use it yet.”

“What is "it"?” The boys asked.

She looked at them with a pitying smile on her lips, “So ignorant, that is for you to discover.”

A small bridge appeared, leading to somewhere else, Jenna made her way through it, followed by the voice of the examiner. The same she had heard when she was speaking to herself in the small room, “Across the bridge, you will find a room. There, you must spend the fifty hours you gambled away.”

Jenna stopped in her tracks, “Wait, what!”

It was Gon that answer to her confusion, “Yeah, Leorio’s fight was actually gambling. He gambled everything in order to touch a woman.” 

Leorio’s eyes widened, Jenna glared at him, and stomped into the room. "Well, let's go,” Killua said, and everyone followed. Leorio slightly against his better judgement.

Jenna went directly to the bathroom, taking her contacts off and putting on her glasses, when she received a text from Machi.


	7. Chapter 7

'We need you and Lucy ASAP!’ That’s what the text Machi had sent her read, Jenna frowned as she read it. She hadn't heard from Lucy in a long time, not since they got into a fight and left without leaving a clue for her whereabouts, and the only one that was able to find Lucy after one of her tantrums was Jenna.

Jenna typed back: 'I can't right now, this is my only chance. I promise, once I pass this exam I'll go looking for Lucy and get to York ASAP!'

'Ok, but soon, it’s important!’ That was Machi’s last text.

Jenna finished changing, her new outfit consisted of black pants, shirt, boots, and a red leather jacket she got in one of her travels.

When she got out of the bathroom she encountered Killua showing the rest of the group how he had manipulated his hand to rip a man’s heart. His hand was hard, his nails as sharp as knifes, his veins popping out. She knew that all to well, it was Feitan’s favourite way of decapitating his enemies.

“I’m pretty sure I can do that better than you.” She told him, he scoffed.

“No, seriously, I know how to do it, not a single drop of blood.” He shook his head, and Jenna willed her hand to do exactly what Killua’s had a second ago. The silver haired boy just rolled his eyes.

“Whatever,” Killua said, and then gesturing to her face. “Since when do you use glasses?”

Jenna shrugged, “Always, I was wearing contacts.” Killua just nodded.

Gon told them to go look for something that would keep them entertained for the remaining fifty hours. Jenna happily obliged searching for any technological device or game that would help them pass the time. She found a bookshelf nearby, took a pile of books, and had her fifty hours covered.

Jenna fell asleep dreaming about the book she was reading. Just then, she started hearing noises, she refused to wake up whoever it was, so she ignored them, willing them to stop. But when they didn't stop, she opened her eyes to see Killua and Gon in a pillow fight. After staring sleepily at the back and forth bags of stuffing, Jenna exclaimed, “That’s enough! Would you two stop it? I’m trying to fucking sleep!”

However, Jenna found herself being completely ignored, which made her resort to plan B. She got up and punched Gon in just the right place with the right force, the dark haired boy dropped to the couch like a bag of potatoes. When she went to Killua he stopped her, she tried everything, but he had sufficient and effective training to reflect her.

Jenna sighed, “Seriously Killua, stop being so stubborn, I want to sleep.” She complained.

“I can’t let you do that. Gon is passed out, and I am bored,” He stated.

“It’s not my problem you can spend days without sleeping, I won’t. Go read or watch something. I want to sleep.”

“You literally slept through all the fights.” He told her, “Besides, I am not much of a reader and there is nothing interesting to watch.” Jenna rolled her eyes, going back to her mat to sleep. “Seriously, Jenna, don't go to sleep. I’m pretty sure you can stay up longer.” 

Jenna sighed, “I can stay up as long as you can, but not by choice. If I have the chance to sleep I will, so stop whining and let me sleep.” Killua continued complaining, Jenna ignored him and was soon welcomed to the familiar darkness sleep brought.

**

Someone was trying to wake Jenna up, he poked her cheek repeatedly and when she didn't wake he pinched her nose. Jenna grabbed her pillow and hit whoever was bothering her as hard as she could several times. “No one touches my nose!” She exclaimed, then noticing that it was Leorio. “Stop trying to wake me old man!”

“I’m sorry!” apologized Leorio, cowering. “I won’t do it again! I thought you were dead! Stop hitting me!”

Jenna rolled her eyes, but stopped. “Don’t do that, okay. I like sleeping, I could sleep for three days straight.” She sighed, “you were lucky that pillow was the closest thing I could find. It could've been a knife.”

She turned to the pile of books that was left unread by her mat, coming to the conclusion that she should do something other than sleep. She picked up a book, and later she worked out a little. And then, finally, the timer hit zero, and she was free to walk out and finish this test.

**

“So we have to choose whether we all go, or just a few.” Said Kurapika.

“And, luckily since I don't have a watch, I can go through the short path with the chosen few.” Jenna told them, “Which means you will have to choose, because I’m not going through the long one.”

“I’m not leaving any of you behind!” Gon said, Jenna rolled her eyes.

“Seriously,” Jenna told him, “I can kill whoever myself, There is no problem with that. I don’t mind getting my hands dirtier.”

“We are not leaving anyone behind!” Gon repeated.

“I don’t want to fail this fucking test!” Jenna threw back, “If you don’t want to leave anyone else behind, then stay behind yourself for all I care!”

“We are not going to fail!” Gon told her, “We just have to find a way to solve this!”

“Ugh! If I have to kill I-” Jenna began, but was cut off by Tonpa trying to hit her with an axe. Jenna stepped aside, the axe hitting the wall behind her. A part of the wall crumbled, but Jenna didn't care, she was beside Tonpa in a moment, a dagger pressed against his neck, “I swear, if you try something like that again, my face is the last thing you’ll see! Believe me, I will enjoy killing you.”

“I have an idea!” Gon said, Jenna looked at the boy who had taken the axe. She sighed, and let go of Tonpa but not without drawing some blood. 

She shook her head, “What’s the plan?”

**

“That was fun,” Jenna said, walking out of the tunnel happily. As she did the number fifty-four was announced, Jenna’s tag number. She smiled victoriously, she had passed, now becoming a hunter didn't depend on anyone else, but herself. She looked at her hands, there were blisters all over them, but she shrugged it off and went to join Hisoka.


	8. Chapter 8

They were on a small boat when the next part of the exam was announced, they had to hunt. Each of them had to take a card with someone else’s tag number written in it; thus, they had to take that person's tag in order to obtain three points. The tags of the people they weren't assigned to hunt had a value of one point. Their own tag had a value of three points as well. By the end of the test they had to have a total of six points in order to pass.

Jenna’s target was the examinee with the tag number 198. She didn't know who it was, but had a vague memory of it being one of the three brothers that were taking the test, they never left each other’s side.

The boat would take them to an island where the test would be held. They had a week to hunt or be hunted. Talk about the hunters becoming the hunted, Jenna thought.

Jenna was glad she hadn't got Killua’s or Gon’s tags. However, she had wanted to get Hisoka’s tag, she was looking forward to that challenge.

**

When they arrived to the island, the examiner told them they had to leave in the order in which they had gotten to the bottom of Trick Tower. When it was Jenna’s turn to leave, only the guys that were with her in the tower were left.

Jenna was making her way through the forest when she noticed someone following her. She decided to ignore it, keeping on walking, but whoever it was didn't stop stalking her. Jenna rolled her eyes, she was not going to give him an opening to attack any time soon.

She continued walking through the trees, pretending she didn't know someone was after her, practically going in circles to see if they realised it. She didn't know who her own target was, and given the chances the person following her was it, or knew who it was, she let them keep on following her.

She stopped, looking around at the towering trees, trying to identify one with a branch strong enough to hold her. She climbed up the tree, sitting in the branch with her back against the tree trunk, closing her eyes and pretending to sleep.

Her stalker attacked, Jenna smirked, standing up fast and stabbing him with one of her many poisonous knives.

“Did you really think I was that stupid?” She said, finally seeing the man whose target she was. He had long, blond hair, and looked around the age of twenty six. The man didn't answer, he was already dead. 

She patted his body, trying to find his tag, but his number was 183. Jenna sighed, he wasn't the person she was looking for. Jenna kept the tag just in case she could use it later.

Jenna pushed the body from the branch, letting it dropped. She sat as she had done when she pretended to sleep, and smiled. She liked the place, found it peaceful. She wondered what Killua and Gon were doing, as well as Leorio and Kurapika. She wondered who they got, and if Tonpa had already been killed.

Jenna stretched, deciding to go look for her target, she would sleep when she had her six points, she could survive two or three days without it. 

Spotting a fluffy, white head, Jenna smiled. Killua. He was walking with his hand in his pockets, his skateboard in that little space between arm and body. She scoffed, when she noticed that he was being followed, certain that he knew that himself.

 

Killua kept on walking around, doing random things, but he never gave an opening to attack. She smiled, Hanzo, the ninja guy, was following him too. Concealing her presence, Jenna caught up with Killua walking by his side.

A moment later he noticed, “When did you get there?” He questioned.

“I just got here,” She answered.

“Why didn't I sense you coming?”

“That's a secret.”

“Like that thing you did in your fight in Trick Tower?” He asked, Jenna shrugged. “No seriously, tell me.”

“Nope,” she shook her head, “Sorry.”

“Why won't you tell me?” Killua insisted.

“Because,” she said, trying to put as much authority in her words as she could. “You are not ready yet.”

“Says who?” He countered, “An eleven year old.”

“Yes,” She said simply, “an eleven year old.” Killua rolled his eyes, making Jenna smile with satisfaction.

Jenna shuffled though her bag, trying to find something she could eat, and coming up with a robot shaped box of chocolates. She opened it, and started eating. Kill tried to steal from her, but failed. feeling sorry for him, Jenna gave some to him.

“Are you going to stay with me for the rest of the week?” He asked her, popping a chocolate into his mouth.

Jenna thought about, then shrugged, “Probably. Why?”

“Because I’d rather if Gon stayed with me.” He stated.

“Well,” Jenna said, honestly offended, “that's just rude.”

“I didn't say you couldn't stay.”

“I wasn't leaving,” She said.

**

Jenna stayed with Killua for a while, and found that he was not so bad. In fact, she believed he was very funny.

Killua looked back, but there was nobody there; however he knew better. They had been followed for a couple of days already, Jenna couldn't help her annoyance.

“You're wasting your time, I'll never give you an opening to attack.” Killua said.

Nobody answered, Killua waited for a couple of minutes for their stalker to appear, but then he gave up. “Man, if you're not gonna show yourself, I'll come to you.” He said making his way through the trees. Jenna stayed behind, just watching.

Before he could get there, his stalker’s brothers appeared. The one that had been following them was their younger brother. Jenna payed closer attention, one of them could be her target.

As they noticed Killua, the other brothers started bullying the youngest one, telling him he couldn't even beat a little kid. Jenna rolled her eyes at their stupidity.

The youngest follower, the one that had been following them, defended himself. He said that he hadn't wanted to beat a child, and that he was waiting for him to sleep. Being called a liar, he decided that he had no choice but to fight Killua.

 

He went over to Killua, "Hey kid, just give me your tag. Do as I say and I won't hurt you.” He said.

Killua stared blankly at him, “Stupid." He said, the brother kicked Killua, making the silver haired boy fly a couple of feet back. Knowing that Killua could have easily dodged that if he wanted, Jenna realised her companion must have a plan.

"Don't say I didn't warn you.” The brother laughed, “Right in the gut.”

Killua stood up, taking out a tag, “Number 198, it is.” He said, Jenna gasped. That was her target, he had been following her all this time. Now she just had to figure out a way to take it from Killua. “Since it's only a number off from the one I'm after, maybe number 199 is one of your two buddies?”

The brothers had not noticed Jenna, so as fast as she could go without getting noticed— which was pretty damn fast —, Jenna put the tag in one of Killua’s pocket, hoping that he would understand her plan. She began climbing a tree, sitting down in a strong branch to watch the events below.

The brothers got into formation, and Jenna saw Hanzo watching from a branch near by. He hadn't notice the girl was gone.

To Jenna’s surprise, Killua was faster than she had anticipated. The brothers thinking he had disappeared looked up, but Killua appeared behind the brother with the pink shirt, his hand, manipulated, and sharper than knives, against the brother’s throat.

“Don't move. My fingers are sharper than knives.” He said, then proceeded to take out that brother’s tag, the number 197 printed on it. Killua is so bad in guessing these things, Jenna thought. 

“Hey!” Killua called to the remaining brother, “Are you number 199?”

The brother could only say yes.

“Hand it over.” Killua said, the brother with a moments hesitation passed him the tag. Jenna really hoped he had gotten the plan. “Thanks.”

"Now for the tags I don't need. . ." He said, throwing the tags one by one to different directions, and then telling the brothers they had the rest of the week to find them.

After that, Killua left, Jenna followed behind. After a while he stopped and looked at her, handing her the tag with the number 198.

"I almost thought you didn't know what you had to do." She told him.

"I'm not stupid," he said, "a simple 'thank you’ would have being enough.”

Jenna smiled at that, "Thank you."

**

At the end of the week, Jenna and Killua went to the place where they were told they had to go to pass the test. Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio appeared after a while; Jenna was glad to see Gon. She waved at him when she saw him.


	9. Chapter 9

When they got to the airship after picking up the remaining applicants, they were told that they were going to be asked some questions. The examinees were called one by one in the same order from Trick Tower; Hisoka went first. When it was finally Jenna’s turn she went to the chairman’s room. The chairman was sitting in a little pillow on the floor.

“Hi!” Jenna greeted, the old man smiled warmly. 

“I am going to be asking you some questions regarding the other participants,” he explained.

“Kay-kay,” Jenna said.

"Who are you watching out for?" He said, his tone serious.

Jenna thought about it. She’s been watching out for Gon and Killua, but not in a fighting kind of way, she just thought they were worthy of her friendship. Kurapika, she had been watching out for, for he was the sole survivor of the Kurta Clan. Leorio because his perversion disgusted her. Hisoka because she hated him, and Gittarackur because she recognized Illumi’s needles.

“I can see you are in deep thought,” said chairman Netero.

“Well, yeah. Look, I'm watching out for several people for different reasons, either negative or positive. So you could say I'm watching out for almost everyone.” Jenna told him.

“Yeah, but who are the ones you are watching out for?”

Jenna sighed, restraining herself from rolling her eyes, “Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, Hisoka, Gittarackur.”

“What about the other examinees?” He asked.

"They don't pique my interest." Jenna replied with a shrug.

“Very well, who do you not want to fight?” Was the Chairman’s next question.

Jenna frowned, “I think… Gon, Killua. Although I can fight whoever,it really doesn't bother me.”

“Very well, thank you.” the old man said, dismissing Jenna. Before she reached the door he said, “You are pretty mature for an eleven year old.”

Jenna wasn't surprised by the statement, “You noticed.”

The chairman smiled, “I keep tabs on everyone.” Jenna nodded before excusing herself from the room.

**

After some time of waiting, they were shown into a hotel. They were in a room large enough for a fight to take place. Which Jenna thought was the last trial, according to the questions they were asked by the chairman.

Netero showed the applicants a chart and proceeded to explain to them its contents. They had to fight, whoever lost the fight went against the preceding person until there is just one person left, the last person would fail the exam.

 

The first fight was Gon against Hanzo. The loser goes against Jenna, and then against the archer, after that Killua and Gittarackur. On the opposite side of the chart the first ones to fight are Hisoka and Kurapika, followed by Bodoro, and finally Leorio

Jenna looked over at an uncomfortable looking Killua, she wasn't satisfied with how the chart turned out herself. She had definitely done better then Hanzo, and she was positive that she did better than Gon too. The both of them had the most chances to pass the test, she didn't find that fair.

"Begin!" A guy in a suit said, gesturing for Hanzo and Gon to start fighting.

Gon tried to put some distance between them, just to be stopped by Hanzo and a chop in the back. Gon fell unconscious, so they had to wait till he woke up, since the only way to win was to make the other give up.

When Gon woke up Hanzo tried to make him surrender, but Gon wouldn't. After that all the fight was Hanzo beating up Gon. Then he got annoyed and told Gon that if he wasn't going to give up he would break his arm. Gon wasn't gonna give up so Hanzo proceeded to break his arm.

After breaking his arm Hanzo told Gon about his training as a ninja, how he killed his first person when he was twelve, he was eighteen now. Jenna laughed at the Ninja guy.

Hanzo threatened to cut Gon's legs if he didn't give up, Gon told him he didn't want his legs cut off, and that he didn't want to fail the exam either. In the end Hanzo gave up and Gon won, but Gon couldn't accept that so Hanzo punched him leaving him unconscious.

Gon was taken to a room, where he could recover. 

The next fight was Kurapika against Hisoka, the fight wasn't bad, they sparred for a while and then Hisoka told Kurapika something. No one knows what he said, but after saying it Hisoka surrendered and Kurapika won.

It was Jenna’s turn next, she walked up to the centre of the room, and stood daringly in front of Hanzo. He was a lot taller than Jenna, then again, everyone was taller than Jenna. “Why do I always get the little kids?” He complained.

Jenna glared at him, “Can I go and change first?” She asked the referee. The referee nodded, telling her she had two minutes. She went into the washroom, putting on her ballet outfit, she couldn't use Grace, given the fact that if she did it could kill Hanzo, and that wasn't her objective.

When she stepped out of the washroom, the other applicant stared at her, disbelieving. Hanzo scoffed, his eyebrows raise as he shook his head. “We are fighting, not dancing.”

“You are fighting, I'm dancing.” Jenna corrected him.

“She can't dance! She has to fight right?” Hanzo asked the chairman.

“She can use whatever strategy she wants,’” the chairman said, Jenna smirked.

The referee told them to begin, Jenna stayed where she was as Hanzo charged towards her. Before he could connect, she swirled, commencing her performance. Every time he charged, Jenna moved gracefully away, dodging his attack. Since she couldn't kill him, she would do the third thing she’s good at, she would annoy him, occasionally making some damage.

The ninja kept on attacking, Jenna just dodged, laughing at Hanzo’s frustration as she did. She saw and opening, deciding to attack, and kicking him in the neck. Had she been using her Nen abilities the ninja would have died, but he just dropped unconscious to the floor. Jenna stopped, kneeling beside Hanzo to wake him up.

Once he was up, he gave up; thus, making Jenna the winner.

“That was faster than I expected,” She said.

“You are annoying,” Hanzo told her, “Your dancing is annoying.”

“Well you aren't ready to take me in a real fight.” Jenna countered, daring him to say otherwise. He rolled his eyes, going back to waiting. Jenna, on the other hand, officially became a Hunter. 

The next fight was Hanzo vs. the archer boy. This time Hanzo won, he had easily made his opponent surrender before breaking his arm.

Then Hisoka against Bodoro, the fight was extremely one-sided. The old man refused to give up, thus receiving a lot of damage. It was until Hisoka whispered something in his ear that Bodoro obliged. Now Hisoka was a hunter as well.

Killua gave up his fight before it even began, saying he wasn't interested in fighting his opponent, the archer boy. Jenna couldn't blame him, she felt the same way.

The next fight was Killua against Gittarackur, since Leorio had asked the chairman to postpone his own for Bodoro to recover.

Before the fight could begin, Gittarackur removed the needles he had shoved into his face. Jenna frowned, knowing exactly who he was, and being unsurprised to see Illumi Zoldyck.

Silva Zoldyck’s eldest son started questioning Killua, for once, Jenna could easily read Killua. He was afraid.

“There is something I do want,” Killua was saying, “I want to be friends with Gon!”

That made Jenna raise her brows, offended that apparently Killua didn't want to be her friend too. She found it rude, she did consider the silver haired boy her friend, why didn't he?

“Killua, don’t be an idiot. If I consider you my friend, then Gon considers you his best friend.” Jenna told him, knowing full well that being offended wouldn't stop Illumi’s manipulation.

The siblings kept on arguing, and Illumi said he would kill Gon. Jenna could feel Hisoka’s glare, as well as his sudden bloodlust. Before Illumi could reach the door Kurapika, Leorio, Hanzo and Jenna blocked his way.

Coming to the conclusion that killing any of them would disqualify him, he refrained from killing them. “And if I kill that girl,” Illumi told himself, “this could trigger a bigger problem…”

That pissed Jenna off, she charged towards Illumi, but Hisoka stopped her. She turned punching Hisoka hard in the face before stomping out of the room.

She sat outside the large room, leaning her back against the wall, and hoping nothing bad happened. But then, about half an hour later, Killua came out through the door. The boy was covered in blood, and he was leaving.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Jenna asked him, scolding him.

“To my house.”

“Why?”

“Because Illumi said so,” he said, his eyes were blank, she couldn't read him, he was shut off.

“Idiot,” Jenna said, slightly pitying, “why do you even let him do that to you?”

“What?” He said, but he didn't let her answer, “You know what? I don't care.” He began walking away.

“Killua wait!” Jenna said, giving him a piece of paper. He looked at it, rolled his eyes, and put it away in his pocket. At least he didn't threw it away. “Call me when you are back to your senses.” She told him, he disappeared.

**  
When she was finally given her license, Jenna left, having accomplished what she wanted to accomplish. She told the Kurta to take care of Gon, who was going after Killua. When they left she decided to update Machi:

Jenna: Hey! I passed!

Machi: What a surprise…

Jenna: Hey, that’s rude. Aren’t you proud of me?

Machi: Obviously, but are you really surprised that you passed?

Jenna: Umm, well, no. Anyway, I’ll find Lucy. Probably in Heaven’s. She’s a floor master remember?

Machi: Yeah, do what you have to.

Jenna: I’ll find her, What was so important that you had to tell me?

Machi: … Both of you have to be in York New by September 1st. Boss will be waiting.”

Jenna: Kk, we’ll be there. bye.

She put her phone away, if Gon was going to look for his best friend she was going to look for hers.


	10. Chapter 10

Jenna hated when Lucy did that. She understood that Lucy was mad at her, even if she didn't know why, but she didn't believe she had to disappear. The last time her best friend did that, it took Jenna three months to find her. This time around, Lucy left a month before Jenna went to the hunter exam. Knowing full well Lucy was mad, Jenna didn't go to look for her, the first time she did that they almost killed each other. Jenna would be happy that didn't happen again. Unfortunately for her, Machi had told her to look for Lucy as soon as possible, so she had no other choice but to risk it, since not even Chrollo was ever able to find her. She should be more mature, Jenna thought, she’s thirteen for God’s sake!

The last time Jenna saw her was on Whale Island. Jenna doubted she would still be there. Knowing her, Jenna believed she would be in the most unlikely of places. Therefore, Jenna took out a map, and chose randomly her next stop.

**

Jenna decided to go visit the Azian Continent, and went to the Kakin Kingdom. It was a nice place, she wanted to stay for a while. Unfortunately, she was looking for someone, and if she didn't find her she would have to leave. Although, she would go back someday, she really loved the place.

She made her way through the city, just a normal kid with a normal life. Jenna loved cities, the sounds they emitted, how they were never asleep. Jenna spotted a small doll shop, knowing full well that Lucy adored dolls, she went inside. There was a small chance her best friend came to the kingdom, and if she did, she definitely visited the doll shop.

Jenna walked into the store. She never really liked dolls, they were pretty, yes, but she found extremely terrifying. Their eyes were the worst, always following her every move. Still, the dolls in the shop were beautiful, flawlessly made. 

Jenna moved towards the cashier, “Hey, miss?” She called, “Have you, by any chance, seen a girl with curly blonde hair and pink eyes? She is a little taller than me.” Lucy, was actually a lot taller than Jenna.

The cashier was young, around Kurapika’s age, and very pretty. The girl had shoulder length, straight brown hair, and intense, dark eyes. She wore a brown tank top, and shorts. 

“Mmm… I wouldn't know, I never pay much attention to what our costumers look like. Do you have a picture?” The girls said, Jenna nodded, taking out her phone and looking for a picture of her best friend. When she did she gave her phone to the cashier.

She looked at the picture, then back at Jenna, nodding slowly, “I think I have seen her.” She claimed, “But it was over a month ago.”

Jenna nodded, smiled, and began looking around the shop for any clues. Lucy had a tendency of leaving dolls in shops she visits as a way for her to make money. Although she didn't need it, she was known for having millions, almost as much money as the Ten Dons. She was a floor master in Heaven’s Arena and owned several buildings.

Lucy was a thief, supposed to take what she wants without paying. Then again, the blonde hated that part about the troupe. Jenna didn't like it much either, but it didn't bother her.

As she looked at each of the dolls using Gyo, one with golden curls caught her attention. The doll’s eyes were purple, and when Jenna looked at it while using Nen she could see green on it, a green ring around the iris. That was Lucy’s mark, all the dolls the girl made had green rings in their irises, just like the maker did. However, unlike Jenna, Lucy’s ring was green. Jenna’s was red, and they were only visible with Gyo, or when they were using stupid amounts of Nen.

Once, the girls tried to change their ring colours, Jenna got to orange, and Lucy to yellow. They were exhausted after that, it took them a whole day to achieve it.

Jenna took the doll, examined it just in case, and left the shop. Lucy had been there, according to the cashier she was there over a month ago. Too long, Jenna thought, I have to look harder.

**

Over a week had passed, and Jenna hadn't found any clue other than the doll in Kakin. She was in the Republic of Padokea, she knew that was were Kukuroo Mountain was located.

Jenna was on edge, pissed that she hadn't yet found Lucy, and worried for Gon. She leaped from roof to roof, dropping every time she saw a shop Lucy might have visited. She went into an antiques store, making her way around, not wanting to ask anything to the cashier, she didn't want to be disappointed. On top of an old fashioned bookshelf was a doll, it had straight, red hair that came up to her shoulders and yellow eyes. Jenna narrowed her eyes, deciding to use Gyo. Her entire mood changed when she saw the green ring around the doll’s irises. A clue.

Lucy had been there.

Jenna advanced toward the cashier, he was obsessively arranging some porcelain ornaments. “Excuse me,” Jenna asked, her tone childish, “have you, by any chance, come around this girl?”

The cashier’s eyes widened, “Yeah, she just left like an hour ago. She sold me that doll over there, said it was her late grandmother’s.” 

Jenna smiled, “Oh, thanks. Thanks a lot. That helps a lot, thanks!” She exclaimed, leaving the store in a hurry, all the while waving at the cashier. He waved back at Jenna, who began leaping rapidly from roof to roof, hoping to catch a familiar blonde head.

Unless Lucy had learned how to teleport in the last couple of months, Jenna was sure she would still be in the Padokean Republic, if she was seen an hour ago.

If Jenna found her, she would be able to talk to Lucy, try and convince her to go with her wherever she would go next. If Lucy does not want to talk, then Jenna would have no other choice but to fight, something Jenna could do without. The last time Jenna had given Lucy time to chill, before looking for her, was three months. She wasn't sure two would do her any good.

Jenna jumped over the last roof, dropping to the ground, and entering the woods ahead. Unlike Jenna, Lucy preferred more tranquil and rural places, so it wouldn't be a surprise to find her in a cabin in the middle of the woods. There was one time where Jenna found her in a farm Lucy had bought, that was the first time they fought.

Jenna was nine when that happened; Lucy was eleven, Jenna’s current age

Jenna smiled. Just like she had expected there was a cabin in the middle of the woods, so she went inside. The house wasn't very big, but it felt cozy. Jenna could see a lake about fifty yards away from the cabin’s front door. The place was carefully made of brown wood. A chocolate cake was laying in a table, inside the small kitchen. The living room had green furniture, a T.V. and DVD. There were three doors, Jenna figured two must be rooms, the other one the bathroom.

“Who’s there?” A familiar voice asked, Jenna recognized it as Lucy. “What are you doing here? I thought you knew better than to come and look for me.”

“Oh, believe me, I do.” Jenna began, “Machi told to come and look for you since you didn't answer her texts. And you also used Nen so we couldn't find where you were by satellite.” She shrugged, “Really, its been a pain looking for you. I started up in the republic of Kakin.”

“I was there, about a month ago.” Lucy stated, “I was told you were in the Hunter’s exam a while ago. Did you pass?”

“So I was told. . .” Jenna said, “And yes, I passed, obviously.”

“Congrats,” Lucy said, not breaking the eye contact, and daring Jenna to.

“Thank you,” Jenna replied tensely, returning her stare. 

“Let me show you around, lets got outside.” Lucy finally said.

“Okay.”

That’s when they broke eye contact, each of them made her way outside, going to the lake.

Then Lucy attacked, she was fast, but Jenna knew her moves and could deflect her easily. To normal people, the two girls would look like a blur, but there were no normal people there. 

Lucy took out a sword, a Katana. Jenna took out her two favourite combat knives, the rest were concealed in her clothing. The sword came lashing down, directly above Jenna’s head. In order to reflect it, Jenna put the knives protectively, one crossing the other so that they were in an X form.

The Katana connected with the knives and Jenna was able to deflect it. The fight continued, Jenna got lashed by the sword and Lucy from her knives. Jenna had several cuts, but there were three that would take little more than usual to heal, perhaps they would even leave a mark. One in her head above her right ear, another in her left side, and in her left thigh as well.

Lucy was cut in both her arms and stabbed in the stomach.

About two hours later of deflecting and lashing, the both of them were laying in the grass, which was a little red from their blood.

“I’m sorry,” Jenna apologised, “For whatever reason you got mad at me.”

“Yeah, its cool.” Jenna said, trying to shrug, “I don't really remember why I got mad, anyways.”

Jenna laughed, which made Lucy giggle. “I have an idea,” Jenna said “lets-” She was cut off by the ringtone of her phone. With raised eyebrows, she looked at the screen, not recognising the number.

“Pick up, I want to lie here for a little while longer.” Lucy said.

Jenna clicked the green bottom and put the phone over her left ear, since her right one was badly hurt.

“Hello?” She prompted.

“Finally! You picked up! It’s Killua.” The voice said, Jenna was happy to recognise him. He called, she smiled. 

“Oh hi! It seems you have come back to your senses after all. Are you with Gon?” Jenna asked happily.

“Yeah, he went looking for me. That idiot.” Killua said.

“Hey! I am not a idiot! You are the idiot!” Jenna could hear Gon saying, and giggled.

“Anyway,” Killua continued, “Where are you? Are you up for some training?” 

“Umm. . . Yeah I guess so, I am in Republic of Padokea.”

“Oh, really, we just left from there. We are going to Heaven’s Arena. Do you know where that is?” He said from the other side.

“Yeah, I am familiar with it. Why are you there anyway?”

“Gon needs to train in order to punch Hisoka in the face. We also ran out of money, so…”

Jenna scoffed, “Okay then, I’ll be there. I am bringing a friend with me.” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. See you there.” He hung up, after that.

“Who were you talking to?” Lucy asked.

“Someone I met at the exam, they are around our age. They’re going to Heavens Arena. Why don't we go?”

“Okay, lets go, but first lets go to the cabin to take care of these injuries.” Lucy agreed.

Soon, they were in the living room, each of them with a bag pack of their own. Their injuries bandaged and taken care of, a plate of cake for each of them. They left, ready to get an airship to Heaven’s Arena, the fourth tallest building in the world, to meet Killua and Gon.


	11. Chapter 11

“Why’re you buying that anyway? Its not like you need it.” Lucy told Jenna as she put the depilatory wax into the cart. “You don't even have hairs.”

“Yeah, I know.” Jenna said, “I don't have any hairs, but a lot of grown men go to Heavens Arena. And, just if you haven't noticed yet, they have loads of hairs in their legs.”

“You aren't allowed a weapon until you are in the two hundredth floor.” Lucy stated.

“I know that; I've been there before. I just think it will be funny not to use Nen when I get there but this.” Jenna confessed, worshiping the box and putting another depilatory wax into the cart.

“Yeah, you probably won’t need to use any Nen. Some of the guys there aren't even strong, but using that against them is just mean.” Lucy stated stubbornly.

“Well, I do know I will be using Nen eventually. Hopefully. But while I don't that will be hilarious to watch. Plus, I can always conceal it with Nen. That won’t be a problem.” Jenna told her, perhaps she could also strengthen it with Nen.

“Sometimes you are a total pain in my ass,” Lucy said, “You are going to pay for that, not me.”

“In that case, I will just steal it.” Jenna said. “I’m broke.”

“You are not stealing anything, I will stop you if you do.”

Jenna smirked, “I would just have to hide it from you.”

“No, we are not stealing anything. This has nothing to do with the Spider. Don't go around doing what Uvo thinks we should do; you know I’ve always disagreed with that.” 

Jenna sighed, “You practically make money when you go to the bathroom, and you don’t even work. Some people aren't as wealthy as you are, you know.”

“I am aware. I was just intelligent enough to spend my time buying places that would then produce me some money, than just go around stealing what I want. I wasn't so wealthy before.” 

Jenna looked at her, not at all surprised, “You literally were six years old back then.”

“Yeah, old enough to be able to make my own money,” Lucy defended, Jenna rolled her eyes. They went to the cashier and knowing Lucy didn't want her stealing anything she put the depilatory wax in the counter. When Lucy saw what she was doing she raised an eyebrow, “I’m not paying for that.”

“Okay,” Jenna said, taking the wax of the counter and discretely hiding it in her black jacket.

Lucy looked at Jenna and then she glanced towards her jacket, the blonde sighed taking the wax from her jacket and putting it back on the counter. Jenna grinned, satisfied by her actions. She took a box of chocolates and put it on the counter too, Lucy looked at her, took a deep breath and then got out some cash to pay for the groceries. 

They left the grocery store in a car that Lucy had called for. Making their way to Heaven’s Arena, the traffic was dense but they made it there fast. 

They entered the building together, people that knew who Lucy was gesturing towards her and murmuring things. Jenna could hear some of the things they were saying.

“She’s a floor master!” Someone said, “What is she doing down here?”

“She? A floor master? But she is a girl! A little girl!” Someone else answered, Jenna looked at Lucy who didn't seem to happy by the comment. Thus, getting on top of the counter where everyone who wished to fight would register. Where everyone could see her.

“If you have something to say about me, feel free to say it to me, not to someone else. And if I hear you muttering between yourselves more about me you will pay for it. I don't mind getting my hands dirty.” Lucy threatened, making everyone go silent; everyone but Jenna who just laughed.

“Now, now Lucy. There is no need to kill these people just for talking about you. They are already afraid of you as it is.” Jenna pointed out. People now muttering about the dark haired girl, talking about how she dared say that to a floor master. Lucy got down of the countered, going past Jenna — shoving a card in Jenna’s pocket — and up to the elevator. Probably going up to her floor.

Jenna ignored the murmuring of people saying Lucy would kill her, and went to the counter to register. The woman there looked at Jenna with pity, as if she were just a ghost passing by, telling her to go wait for her number to be called #2165. 

In the first floor were sixteen fighting rings, in one of those Jenna identified Gon fighting a man much more bigger than he was. However, Jenna knew the man would not be able to defeat her spike haired friend.   
—————————————————————————————————————  
They were here after all. She looked around searching for puff of white hair. If Gon was here fighting, Killua should be watching. She stopped looking for a moment, and watched as Gon just pushed his opponent out of the ring; therefore, winning the fight. People cheered for the young boy who defeated his towering opponent with a single push.

Jenna smiled, resuming her search for her white haired friend. There he was, smirking like an idiot, two other numbers were called and he stood up making his way towards a ring and congratulating Gon. Then her own number was called.

“That was fast,” she muttered to herself going to the ring that was right beside Killua’s.

Killua looked at her, surprised to see her there in the middle of the Arena. “Hey!” he called, she waved.

Her opponent was a man way, way bigger than she was. His arms were the size of her torso alone, he smirked as he saw his opponent probably supposing he had the win.

“Why don't we save ourselves some time and you pass me to the next floor already?” The man said cockily, she looked at him in the eyes boldly smirking as she did.

“Don’t underestimate me Gorilla, I have confidence in myself.” She told him.

“Yeah, for a tea party!” The man laughed, the referee waiting for a sign to let the fight begin. 

“You aren't funny, you know?” She said. She turned to see how Killua was doing and watched as he chopped the back of his opponent in one swift motion. Gon pushed, Killua chopped, what was she going to do? Then, she got an idea. “Can you please begin the fight already?”

“It began the moment you set foot on the ring,” the referee said, she muttered a silent ‘oh’ and charged toward her opponent. 

His stance was cocky, probably thinking he didn't had to put much effort in the fight. She grabbed him by the torso and escalated like a snake up to his neck pressing hard enough to make the man lose consciousness. The man did in a second, she had expected it to at least take five seconds. 

The referee announced her win, she turned, seeing Killua smirking and Gon cheering. She waved, stepping on the man and leaving the ring as the referee told her to go to floor seventy five.

There was another kid there, too. One who overpowered his opponent using martial arts. He was told to go to the fiftieth floor, just like Gon and like Killua — who was only ‘taking it easy’, since he was told to go to floor 180 but refused to —.

The other kid’s referee gave him the ticket. He took it, looking at it for a second and then doing some kind of gesture, exclaiming a short ‘Osu!; as he did. Jenna’s best guess was that it was a whatever-martial-art-he-doe’s salute.

*** 

They were currently on the elevator in order to go to the fiftieth floor, since she had to go to floor seventy-five Jenna decided she would watch her friend’s fight before registering.

A woman in the elevator was explaining to the kids how ascending floors work. It turned out that if you are in the fiftieth floor and you lose a fight you have to go back to the fortieth, something like that. Jenna really didn't care.

“Oh so that’s how it works,” Gon said.

“Plus,” someone behind the three of them began. “I’ve heard that after you pass the hundredth floor, you get your own room!”

Jenna, Gon, and Killua turned around to see the martial arts kid. The kid was short, his hair was brown, he had thick eyebrows above his light brown eyes, and was wearing a whatever-martial-arts-he-practices suit. 

“Oh, I forgot to introduce myself.” he said, then he did his salute again. “Osu! My name is Zushi! What about you guys?” 

Killua and Gon looked at each other before answering, Jenna just raised an eyebrow. Killua smiled at the kid, “I’m Killua.”

Gon grinned too, “I’m Gon. Nice to meet you.”

The kid looked at Jenna expectantly, waiting for her to introduce herself. “Oh, I’m Jenna.” The woman in the elevator announced that they were already in the fiftieth floor. Telling them to get off.

When Jenna was leaving the elevator the woman stopped her, “Aren’t you supposed to go to the seventy-fifth floor?”

“Yeah, I’m only staying here to watch a couple of fights.” 

The woman nodded letting her go, she caught up with her friends, they were waiting for her while Sushi told them what martial arts he practiced.

“I study the Shingen-ryu fighting technique,” The kid was saying.

“School? We don’t have one, right?”Killua asked Gon who replied with a brief no.

“What! You are that strong without training?” Zushi asked surprised, stopping on his tracks. “I’m kind of shocked.”

Jenna laughed, and the kid looked at her hope in his eyes. “What about you Jenna? What martial arts do you practice?”

“Honestly, to me any martial arts is kung-fu.” She allowed, “I just fight.”

The kid looked depressed, but he composed himself. “I still have so far to go!” 

Someone behind them started clapping, “Zushi. You did well.” The person said, turning around Jenna saw a man with big round spectacles and an untucked white bottom down shirt. 

The man was Zushi’s master, and was very embarrassed that his shirt was untucked.

Jenna laughed. The man apologised and tucked his shirt, “Who are they?” he asked. 

It was Sushi who answered, “Oh, these are Killua, Jenna, and Gon.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Wing.” The man, Wing, introduced himself. Gon and Killua copied the martial art kid’s salute. Jenna, confused, looked between both her friends and eventually copied their salute as well. “I didn’t expect to meet other children. Why are you here?”

Killua answered, “Let’s see. . . Well, we want to become stronger, but we’re also broke so we’re making money simultaneously.”

“They’re broke, I’m not.” Jenna added, lying, “I’m just tagging along.”

“Killua’s a veteran here,” Gon mentioned.

“Oh, to be up here you must be highly skilled, but you should pay attention to your opponents body, as well as your own.” Wing said.

“Osu!” Gon and Killua saluted, Jenna just nodded.

She accompanied the boys to get their rewards, leaving after she saw they got it to get a good seat. She was told that Killua’s fight was going to be in the fifty-seventh floor so she went up there.

The fight was between Killua and the martial arts kid. Jenna knew Killua would win, but she didn't thought it would be like his last fight. They were announced, the announcer complementing them more than what Jenna thought was necessary, she only wanted the fight to begin. 

They were told to press their gamble switches, she wasn't going to waste her money so she didn't press any button. However as the results were shown, the majority was in favour of Zushi winning. Jenna couldn't disagree more. She was sure Killua would win, whether or not it was easy.

She looked at Killua, he wasn't to happy with people voting against him. She had to take a picture of his face. 

So Jenna took a picture of his face, and sent it to him, saying: You will get wrinkles ;p.

She couldn't wait to get a reply. 

The fight began. Zushi started with a martial arts stance, while Killua just stayed with his hands in his pockets, probably thinking. Then, Killua started walking towards his opponent, Zushi, and chopped him in the back. Jenna figured he would use that in all of his fights.

Zushi fell face first to the ground, not moving. Everyone cheered, Killua just stood there with his hands in his pockets. Jenna just watched, narrowing her eyes, this wasn't over just yet. 

The referee asked the kid if he could still fight. Zushi began standing up, saying he could. Jenna saw Killua’s surprised face. That idiot probably thought the kid couldn't keep fighting, Jenna thought, arrogant bastard.

The fight continued with Sushi throwing punches at Killua, who dodged each and everyone of them easily. Killua moved quickly behind Sushi, and chopped him on the back again. The kid was thrown some feet away, taking another clean hit. However, Killua wasn't awarded with any points since Zushi stood up fast. Jenna had to give it to him, the kid was stubborn. 

Zushi went back to his fighting stance. The kid and Killua just stared at each other, complimenting each other in their heads and figuring how to beat their opponent. That’s when Zushi took up another stance, and Jenna knew exactly what the kid was going to do. So he did knew about Nen, after all.

Killua must’ve had recognised the strange aura because he backed away quickly. Jenna looked at the kid, as she straightened up a little. He seemed to be an amateur, probably just beginning to learn the art. But she had to say, it was a good plan to defeat an opponent that overpowered you and didn't know how to use Nen, with Nen.

“ZUSHI!” Someone in the crowd yelled, somewhat scolding. Jenna jumped, scared by the loud noise, and looked back. It was the kid’s masters Wing. Zushi probably wasn't allowed to use any type of Nen, she couldn't help but agree. The kid was an amateur, and not a talented one at that.

Eventually, the fight concluded with Killua winning by TKO points.

“That was an interesting fight,” Jenna told him, when she saw him again after his fight. “The kid isn't strong, his punches were weak, and still you weren't able to defeat him.”

Killua looked at her, frowning. “He did something, it felt like what Illumi does. I don't know what that is.” He said.

“I know,” she told him, as they started to walk to look for Gon. They were going to the seventy-fifth floor for her fight.

“I’ve felt that from you too, you know. That time, when you fought in trick tower.” 

Jenna nodded, “Yeah.” she simply said.

Killua stopped and looked at her again, disbelieving. “Tell what is it!” he said, “The three of you know something neither Gon or I know about.”

Jenna looked at him, having stopped as well. She laughed, “Sorry,” she apologized, starting to walk again. “I can’t. You'll find out soon enough anyway.”

“What!” he exclaimed, “Why?”

She was about to reply when they rounded the corner, but hid since they saw Sushi being scolded by his master. They were talking about Ren.

Killua looked at her arching up an eyebrow, questioning her. She just shook her head and kept walking, he had no other choice but to follow behind.

Then they met up with Gon. Killua told him about his fight, and the conversation they had heard between Wing and Zushi. He, however, didn't tell Gon about Jenna knowing about it. Killua just looked at her, disapproving. 

They were waiting for her to register, when Killua said he was now aiming for the top floor. Well, Jenna thought, good luck in that one. She was told to wait till her number was called. Gon and Killua left to find where to see her fight. She entered a room full of powerful looking men, but she knew better than to think they were stronger than she was. 

Then, she was called. When she got to the ring she saw her opponent. A towering man, with large muscles. He laughed at her being his opponent, and she raised an eyebrow in response. Oh, she thought, this was going to be easy.


	12. Chapter 12

Most of the crowd thought that she would not be capable of defeating the man. She realized that when ninety-nine percent of the crowd voted for the man instead of her.

That made her mad, why do people still judge people by how they look? The skill is what matters, and that man didn't have the level of skill Jenna had.

The referee called for the fight to begin, Jenna didn't move. She just stood there waiting for the man to lunge at her. The man didn't move either, he seemed to be waiting for her to make the first move, but she wasn’t going to. He was the one who would attack first, if he didn't it would be no fun.

“What little brat? Afraid I’d hit your pretty face?” The man mocked grinning cockily as he did. “You can just give up and receive no damage.”

Jenna looked innocently up at him and smiled, “But where’s the fun in that?”

“Yes you're right, I will not have any fun if you just give up, but I’m showing you some mercy. Little girls like you don't belong in a fighting place like this, you should go and play with your dollies.” The man teased.

“Hmm,” Jenna put her hand thoughtfully on her chin, looking up and pouting. “Honestly, I don't remember one doll I had that didn't end up beheaded. . .”

The man raised his eyebrows and scoffed, “A bunch of dolls without heads don't scare me.”

“Well good because if they did that just would show you are more of a coward than I already think you are.”

Apparently the man didn't like being called a coward. He lunged at her and she dodged him with ease. She wasn't going to attack anytime soon, she wanted to have some fun. Even if that meant all she was going to do is dodge stupid attacks. 

She had already picked up his fighting pattern after a mere fifteen seconds. She knew there would usually be a left punch, right punch, left again, right again, followed by a right kick, and then it started all over again. Jenna had to acknowledge that the man was somewhat fast — and considering his size, even more — but still she was way faster. Totally out of his league.

And every time he tried to kick her he would leave his left side unprotected. Typical from fighters with no skill.

She got bored after a while of just dodging. She sighed, dodging his right kick elegantly and smashing her elbow in the right place in his stomach to knock him out cold. She rolled her eyes as the man collapsed, moving aside so that his heavy body didn't drop on top of her. The man didn't even twitched.

The referee announced her victory. Of course she wasn't satisfied with the fight, the man hadn't deserved her giving him the honour of fighting against her. She knew she should fight with someone of her skill level, but that wasn't an option here. At least, not yet.

Looking around she could see the faces of the crowd, now realizing their mistake. Still managing to look surprised that such a little girl had came out victorious. Because she was a little girl, she knew that. She wasn't tall, in fact, she was kind of small for her age. She was skinny, and she wore a mini skirt. She liked cute things, and loved dolls — the doll beheading was a lie —. She still liked wearing black but her underwear was usually pink. And she had more stuffed animals than she could count. 

She also wore glasses some times, which some people take as a weakness. It wasn't her fault she could see better than average. Some people had to use lenses because they couldn't see properly, In her case, she saw too much which cause an unbearable headache. 

Still she didn't like other people calling her a little girl, trying to make her look weak. The weak one was the one that mocked their opponent, trying to make them feel like less because they knew they didn't have the advantage.

The man didn't stand a chance, hadn't they seen the footage of her last fight? Idiots.

When she left Jenna spotted a familiar head full of white, fluffy hair. Beside it was one with dark, spiked hair. Killua and Gon. Her friends.

When she met up again with them Gon was the first to speak, “I voted for you.”

“Why, thank you. Everyone seemed to be totally against me.” Jenna laughed.

“I didn’t, I totally thought that man was going to defeat you.” Killua told her, Jenna glared at him.

Gon looked between the two of them innocently, and then he murmured into Jenna’s ear. “He’s lying he did vote for you, in fact, he was actually pretty mad that so many people didn’t.”

A small smile formed onto Jenna’s features, a light blush visible on her pale cheeks. She turned to Killua, now smirking, “I did vote for you on your fight, you know. I am a good friend.”

Killua rolled his eyes, Gon and Jenna laughed. They started walking, on their way to register for their next match.

***

They made it to the hundreds without breaking a sweat. Neither one of them lost a fight and that was by defeating their opponent with a single move. Gon’s push, Killua’s chop, and Jenna’s smash in the gut.

Now each of them were awarded a room, and not to say the vast amounts of money they were gaining. Killua had warned Gon that the fighters in the hundreds would do anything to stay in the hundreds. Jenna had looked at him bewildered, it was true that no one wanted to leave the hundreds, given the special treatment, but Gon had more than it takes to reach the two hundredth floor. 

And Gon passed through without trouble, always with his — now signature — push. 

They went to pick up their price money, the lady at the counter told them that the money had been deposited in their respective accounts. 

“You were right, I have never seen so many zeros before,” Gon mentioned.

Jenna laughed, putting her hands in the pockets of her blue jacket. “I have,” Gon looked curiously at her, “the friend I told you about owns quite a lot of buildings. I picked into her account once, and told her to at least give me a million.”

“You told your friend to give you a million jenny,” Gon asked, that wasn't something you just asked for out of the blue.

“Yeah, she did give it to me. For my birthday.” She told him.

Gon looked confused at her, “What happened to that money?”

“All gone.”

“What did you spent that on?” Gon asked, he was just curious, not surprised. Not after knowing that Killua had spent more than a million just on snacks.

“Books.”

“You spent a million jenny on books, instead of snacks!” Killua exclaimed, he sounded offended.

“Books, are more expensive than snacks.” She said.

“Still, books are kind of useless don't you think? At least snacks fill you up.” He argued, putting his hands comfortably on his head.

Now Jenna was the one offended, she thrust her fist onto his face. Killua saw it coming a second too late and was unable to dodge so he took the punch. “Books don't fill you up like food!” she exclaimed furiously, “Books are happiness! Books are pain! Books are sadness! Books can fill you up with emotions you didn't even know you were able to feel! They are love! They teach you how to love! They show you how some people suffer emotionally, physically, and mentally! Books are life!”

After that she turned and left stomping her way to her next fight. Before she was almost out of hearing range she shouted, “See you in the two hundredth floor!”

“I think Jenna is mad at you,” Gon observed, scratching his neck uncomfortably and sweat dropping.

Killua touched the part of his face where her fist had landed. Wincing a little, “Remind me next time not to say anything about books when she’s around. She packs quite a good punch.”

“It’s hurting you isn't it?” Gon said, trying not to laugh.

“I didn't say that, I said she packs quite a good punch not that it hurt.” Killua defended, Gon just nodded. “Anyway. . .”

***

Jenna saw Gon before his fight, seeing that he was alone and not with Killua. She was still pretty mad at him. “So you went to see that Zushi boy? So that he could tell you what Nen was?”

“Yeah, but Killua said his master was lying.” Gon told her.

“Hmm. . . what exactly did he say?” Gon explained to her what Wing had told them. She frowned, “Killua’s right, he lied. He didn't tell you the right definition. But honestly, I kind of get him. Nen is very dangerous in the wrong hands. Not that you wouldn't use it wisely, but maybe he doesn't know that.”

“So you do know about Nen. Killua told me you knew something and that you refused to tell him.” Gon stated, looking her expectantly.

“Yeah, I do. I know what Nen is and how to use it.” Jenna admitted.

Gon’s eyes widened, “really? Please tell us what it is, teach us.”

“Look Gon, I know quite a lot about Nen, but that doesn't qualify me as a teacher.” Jenna told him, her features were serious. “You shouldn't worry though, you will learn it soon enough.” She turned, “Good luck on your fight, and. . . tell Killua good luck from my part too, don't tell him it was from me though. I’m mad at him.”

She left after that, turning the corner that led to the elevator. Jenna had advanced a lot since she left the boys, she was already registered in the two hundredths floor. 

She came across Hisoka there, annoyed by his presence and knowing that he wanted to see Gon and Killua. She knew he was excited to see them learn Nen because it would make them stronger and more worthy of killing. Although he wasn't going to kill them yet because learning Nen didn't mean that their strength would be at their Climax. But it was a start.

She was aware that at the moment she wasn't going to be able to defeat Hisoka, perhaps with Lucy’s help they would stand a chance. Hisoka was a very skilled fighter and very strong, his strength was difficult to match. 

She knew he wanted to fight Chrollo, that was the only reason why he joined the Spider. He wasn't interested in anyone else. . . Perhaps Machi, but if so it was for completely different reasons.

Hisoka was interested in her too, just like Killua and Gon. Though, he was more interested in Gon. So in the meantime he would protect them until they were worthy of killing. Like pigs, just that in their case he was fattening them with power.

She opened the door to her new room and entered, not surprised at all at seeing both Hisoka and Lucy sitting on the couch watching the fights. Lucy trying to sit as far away from Hisoka as possible.

The room was bigger than the one she had been given at the hundredth floor. The bed was more comfortable, though it was untidy since the first thing she did after the door opened was tried it out by jumping on it. She had to win ten fights after all, she was going to stay there for at least a month. The bed better be comfortable.

Lucy turned towards her as if she had just noticed her, though Jenna knew that wasn't true. She looked relieved to have Jenna there now, obviously uncomfortable that Hisoka was there. “Oh Jenna,” she said, her voice sounding as relieved as she looked. “Hey! Is these one of the boys you told me about?”

Jenna nodded, she was mad at Killua, and sat down beside Lucy trying to keep as far away from Hisoka as possible.

“He will grow up to be quite a hunk, you noticed that didn't you?” Lucy commented, Jenna rolled her eyes because that he was hot didn't meant that she wasn't still mad at him.

Hisoka kept silent, expressionless. But she knew he was thinking something nasty.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” She was thankful that it was now featuring Gon’s fight.

“That’s the other one right?” Lucy said, “He’s cute.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” She repeated, her arms crossed. Then she realized that Hisoka was in her private room for no reason. “Hisoka.”

The man sitting in the far end of the couch turned towards her.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was taking care of you like the boss said to.” He responded.

“Oh please you know I don't need your protection,” she said, looking at him as if he were stupid. “Please leave.”

Hisoka stood up and left, notoriously satisfied with himself.

When he closed the door behind him she said, “If we needed any protection it would be because of him, anyway.”

“I told him to leave, but he wouldn’t.” Lucy spoke.

“Then I’m glad I was here to kick him out.”

“You didn't kick him out, you told him to leave and he did without any need of violence.” Lucy said smartly.

“I didn't mean it literally, Lu.” 

***

A while later she left her room, meaning to go and look for food. It was just eight in the evening, and she saw Hisoka giving out a powerful aura, threatening. As she neared him she saw that Gon and Killua were trying to get through. 

“They still don't know it, they shouldn't come any closer.” Hisoka stated when he saw her. She could agree with Hisoka, but he could kill them like that.

“Show yourself!” Someone exclaimed, she recognized it as Killua. She was still mad at him.

She saw a lady, staff, pass by and greet them. She explained how things were from the two hundredth floor, and told them to register before midnight. Hisoka appeared behind her, and she left in a hurry, distressed.  
“Hisoka!” Exclaimed both Gon and Killua. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I love to fight, and this place is devoted to the art so it is expected that I be here.” Hisoka told them, with his usual hungry expression. “The real question, why are you here?”

They looked with big wide eyes at Hisoka.

“Just kidding, I was waiting for you. It is no coincidence. Remember how you ordered your tickets for the airship over the internet? With little effort from my part I was able to know exactly when you would arrive.” Jenna rolled her eyes. “I knew you would come here eventually, and I have a warning for both of you: you are not ready to set foot on this floor, not by a long shot.

“When you will be depends on your efforts,” Hisoka finished, sending a light, but powerful wave of aura towards the boys.

“God, Hisoka. Don’t be such a drama queen.” Jenna spoke, the boys turned their attention towards her, relaxing a little. They whispered her name softly, and she walked over to them, turned them around and started making their way to the elevator. She said as she did, “But he is right you know, you are still not ready for this floor. Plus, he just sat there, he isn't going to let you pass, and if you as much as try he will use his power.”

“And what makes you more ready than I am?” Killua asked, anger was visible on his face.

“Nen,” someone said, and Zushi’s master Wing appeared. His hands were gripped behind his back, and his shirt was professionally untucked — because you have to be professional to always have one side of your shirt untucked —. “As it stands, you are both naked in a blizzard, wondering why is it so cold. If you continue to strain your bodies, you will die eventually.”

“What a nice way to put it,” Jenna sassed, “But is true you will die if you keep going.”

They ignored her, she pouted, and Killua fumed “So this is Nen? He can stop us from moving with this power?” He gestured at Hisoka, “You liar!”

“Yes he lied,” Jenna said, “but some of it was technically true.”

“And what would you know, you weren't there!” Killua objected.

Jenna raised an eyebrow and said simply, “Gon told me.”

“Yes,” Wing said, “But I will teach you the truth about Nen. So for the time being I suggest we withdraw.”

They nodded, and Jenna said, “I suggest the same thing.”

Gon turned to the staff girl, “Excuse me,” he said, “if we don't register for the fight today, what will happen?”

The staff girl explained, “well you would have to start over from the first floor. As for Killua, he’s been here before and he refused to register so if he fails to register again he will be banned from participating.”

“Wing, if we withdraw will we make it back here by midnight?” Killua asked.

“That all depends on you,” Wing said.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go I wanna help out!” Jenna said, Wing nodded and they followed him. “Oh, and Killua.”

“Yeah?” 

“I’m still pretty mad at you.”

***

Wing explained what Nen really is, and then he showed then some of his Ren. “Can you feel that?” It was soft, consistent, no bad intentions.

“Yes,” Gon answered, “It feels like pressure, but it doesn't feel weird or creepy.”

Wing smiled, “That’s because I hold no malice.”

“Alright!” Jenna interrupted, “My turn.” She did her’s, this one wasn't like Wing’s, since she was holding a grudge against Killua. She really was mad at him. “Can you feel that?”

“Yes that one too. It doesn't feel creepy, but it is like. . .” Gon thought about it, “It feels angry.”

“Yeah, that’s because I’m mad at Killua.”

“Okay!” Killua exclaimed, “I’m sorry I offended books, it wasn't my intention to offend you.” Wing arched an eyebrow in confusion.

“Alright, but I am still hold a grudge against you.” Jenna told him, Killua rolled his eyes obnoxiously. That didn't help.

Wing proceeded explaining about Nen, Jenna listened to him uninterested. He wasn't saying anything she didn't know. He went towards the wall, extended his hand and used Hatsu. The wall shattered

“There are two ways to awaken this power, slowly and carefully, or by force.” Wing explained, “Zushi used the slow and careful path, he was tireless in his training. He was able to master it in a very short time, it took him six months.”

“That’s too much time! We need to pass Hisoka by midnight!” Killua told him.

“Then the only way is by force,” Wing stated.

“Jenna, how did you learn it?” Gon asked, to Jenna it felt like they remember she was still there.

“Well, no one wanted to teach it to me, I discovered it from a book I read.” She glanced towards Killua, “In the end I had to plead an old master to teach it to me. I used the small and careful way, it took me a week. I was seven.”

“Oh.”

“Exactly how long it takes is up to you,” Wing said, “Let’s get to it shall we? I will begin your training by transmitting my aura in your direction . That is called Hatsu, what you saw earlier. Since I mean you no harm, you could say I’ll go easy on you. Still, this method is a drastic one. I will arouse your slipping body with a jolt making it so you can perform Ten easily.

“I meant arouse as if you were sleeping is because your aura nodes are closed preventing the free flow of aura. So by sending some of my own aura I am willing they will open up.”

Jenna stopped paying attention for a while and remember the time she spent meditating not only to awaken her nodes, but also to strengthen her Ren. It was a pity she won’t be able to see how much time it would've taken the boys if they had done it the other way.

“Take away your jackets, face away from me, and put down all your belongings,” Wing instructed, aura notably flowing through his body. Jenna watched as both Killua and Gon did as they were instructed, and Wing placed each one of his hands on either of their backs. 

Jenna interrupted them for a moment, “Wait! I want to help out.”

Wing looked at her, Gon and Killua too. “Have you done this before?”

“Yeah, a couple of times.” She told him, “you do Gon; I’ll do Killua.”

Wing looked down at Killua and moved aside, she put her belongings in a table and went to stand behind Killua. She was about to take off her jacket impulsively, but remember the spider tattoo on her upper right arm and didn’t.

“Now, I’ll begin,” Wing said, Jenna took that as her cue. She used Hatsu, she was still holding a grudge against Killua, but she meant no harm. 

Both Killua and Gon exclaimed in pain, she knew this process hurt. She had learned to do it with Lucy, she remembered how Lucy had screamed after she did it. It was one of their stupid ideas, she hadn't known how to use it, but still had done it.

Then she withdrew, and noticed how aura flowed out of Killua’s and Gon’s bodies.

Jenna smiled, “Alright, Killua, I don't hold a grudge against you anymore.”

“Did you made it so that it hurt on purpose?” Killua asked, glaring at her.

Wing looked down at her and answered Killua’s question, “Actually, she didn’t. She was quite gentle, the aura she emitted was calm, and harmless, but yet powerful enough to open your nodes.”

“Experience,” she said, her eyes closed and gesturing with her finger.

Wing looked at her, and noticed something he hadn't noticed before. There was a red ring shining in her eyes, it was merely for a second, because when he turned back to look at her brown eyes the red rings around her irises were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It came out longer than I thought it would be, well then.... I hope it goes up to your expectation


	13. Chapter 13

Back at Zushi’s Jenna almost forgot to conceal the red ring around her irises. She didn't know why she had them, Chrollo told her that she had had them since she was a baby. But he hadn't told her why they were there.

Before she learned to use Nen, she had no other way to hide them than by using contacts. She had suspicions that the rings had something to do with her parents. Her real, biological parents. All that she knew about them was that they were dead, and that she was left under Chrollo’s protection.

As for how a baby ended up under the custody of the head of the most wanted band of thieves. She did not know.

People used to think she was the devil. When she wanted to play with kids her age at the park — Machi usually took her —, nobody would because they were afraid of her eyes. So she decided to hide them.

Learning Nen helped her a lot, she didn't have to use contacts anymore — just sometimes when she had a headache because of her amazing sight. 

She didn't conceal them when she was with the Troupe or alone.

Still, she was afraid that someone might have noticed. She didn't want people thinking that she was the daughter of the devil. Even if she was a thieve and a murderer, she had no demon blood running through her veins.

“Welcome to the two hundredths floor,” A voice, a very familiar and perverted voice, greeted. Gon and Killua were ready to pass through Hisoka’s menacing aura. Their eyes twinkled with determination. They passed through. “I guess I need not bother with the traditional greetings.”

Jenna rolled her eyes.

“I’ll guess why you came here. You wanted to train in order to challenge me.” Hisoka guessed.

“Yes,” Gon affirmed, looking back at Hisoka’s hungry eyes. “I didn't expect to find you here. That saves me time.”

“Yeah, two birds with one stone.” Jenna commented silently, speaking to herself. Killua looked at her from the corner of his eye.

Hisoka laughed, Jenna shuddered. “You should avoid being over confident with your new abilities. You have much more to learn.” Hisoka told him. His usual grin plastered all over his face, as he looked at Gon from where he was sitting. “Right now, I don't feel any urge to fight you. But, if you win a single fight in the two hundredths, I will accept your challenge.”

“Let’s go,” Killua said.

“Right,” Gon answered and they started leaving to register.

Jenna turned before following behind her friends, “you should really stop being such a drama queen.” She told Hisoka, “It doesn't suit you.” He smiled. 

When she started catching up with Gon and Killua, she noticed three men. One of them was in a wheelchair; another didn't have an arm and had a really unlikely face, like a mask; the other was a short one, and the only way that he was able to stand was on a stick. The three of them were looking at Gon, Killua and herself. She assumed they had gone through the traditional greetings, and that they were hoping to greet them now.

“You know, even if he’s Hisoka, he’s right. Right, Gon?” Jenna said, as they turned the corner. “You shouldn't be overconfident just because you just learned Ten. There is a lot more about Nen than you think there is. You still have a long way to go.”

“Mhm,” Gon nodded.

“I think he’s not paying attention,” Killua observed.  
“I think so, too.” Jenna said. They finally reached the counter were they had to register, and were immediately greeted by a blue haired staff girl.

“Welcome to the two hundredths!” She addressed, “Fill these forms, please. Would you like to register for a match now? Let me explain. . .” 

Jenna watched as both Killua and Gon looked expressionless up at the lady as she passionately told them about the two hundredths floor. She already knew about it, she had been with Lucy when she was trying to become a floor master. 

You had ninety days to prepare to fight, if they passed and you hadn't had a single match you were disqualified. If you lost four times you had to start again, and you had to win ten fights to be able to challenge a floor master.

“No reaction?” The lady said, looking down at the three of them, unhappy to not have impressed these kids after telling them what being in the two hundredths floor meant. She tried telling them about the floor masters and Battle Olympia. 

“Forget that,” Killua said. “What is so special about the top floor?”

“The floor master that wins on Battle Olympia gets to live there,” Jenna responded instead of the staff lady. “Its like — a thousand meters from the ground. A friend of mine is currently living there, and, honestly, is only a really fancy place a thousand meters from the ground.”

“You know Lucy? The top floor master Lucy?” The staff lady questioned, impressed.

They ignored the staff lady, “Really? But Killua’s house is almost four thousand meters from the ground, right?” Gon said.

“What do you wanna do?” Killua asked, “I don't care about the top floor anymore.”

“Mhm, I just want to fight Hisoka.” Gon told them.

“I want chocolate. . .” Jenna said.

Killlua turned towards her, “Me too!”

“I have some in my room, we could go there and get some later.” Jenna told him.

Killua put his hands behind his head comfortably, something — she noticed — he did when he became comfortable. 

“Why are these kids even her?” The lady complained.

“Anyway, Gon, you just need to win a fight. You will wait a bit before doing so, right?” Killua asked, even though he seemed to already know the answer to his question. And so did Jenna.

“No,” he said, Jenna sighed even though she knew the answer was going to be something like that. “I want to find out how different the opponents here are.”

“But four eyes told you to wait two months!” Jenna countered, Killua just shrugged. There was no use in fighting Gon, he was very stubborn and hot headed. She was stubborn, but not hot headed.

The staff lady sighed, passing Gon a piece of paper. “Fill this form.”

Jenna noticed multiple people behind her and she turned, “Do you need anything?” Jenna said. It was the three guys that were watching them before.

“Not really,” the man in the wheelchair replied.

“Just in line to register for a fight.” The one with the unusual face said. The other one standing on a stick laughed maliciously.

“Oh, I get it.” Killua mentioned, Jenna nodded. “Gon, these guys want to fight you.”

Gon looked at them for a second and then turned determinately to finish filling the form. “I’m ready whenever!”

Killua glanced at the men waiting in line, “there you go.”

“I still don't think you should fight, Gon.” Jenna said.

“I’m ready.” Gon said stubbornly.

They turned to the staff lady, they still didn't have their rooms. “Gon will be in room 2207, and killua will be in room 2223.

“Okay, wait.” Jenna called, before Gon and Killua left to their rooms. They looked at her expectantly. “I want to register for a fight too. But it better not be any of these guys, I want someone worth my time.” She filled the form, smiled at the three people waiting in line. The man with the mask-like face looking at her with — what she assumed was — a glare.

“I really don't think you should fight, Gon.” Jenna continued stubbornly, as they began making their way to Gon’s room. “I don't doubt that you have great abilities, believe me. But these guys know more than just Ten. They know their Hatsu, Gyo, Zetsu, Ren. . . You should learn more Nen before fighting.”

“Jenna,” she looked at Gon. “I don't know what Gyo or Zetsu are. And I know that I don't match their abilities. But I really want to fight, even if I wont win.”

Killua looked at her and shrugged, she sighed but nodded eventually. “Alright, Gon. Believe four-eyes wont like this, he is probably going to ground you for doing so. But I respect your decision.”

“Thank you.”

They entered Gon’s new room, she was unsurprised with its size having seen her own already. Gon, on the other hand, was very excited about it.

Killua spoke, “If we had gone in blind we could have ended up like those three.”

Jenna smiled, looking how Gon looked around the room excited “Yeah, that’s most likely.”

There was a sound and the three of them looked at the source. It was the t.v. its screen showing the time and date of Gon’s fight. 3pm, March 11th. Tomorrow.

“What? Tomorrow? That was fast.” Killua commented.

“Maybe the time and date of my fight has just showed up on the t.v. in my room.” Jenna wondered with a pout.

Killua glanced at her, “you have snacks in your room, don’t you?” Jenna nodded, “okay, let’s go.”

“Yeah, c’mon Gon!”

*

They entered Jenna’s room, the lights were on and the bed was still untidy. “It looks like someone jumped on the bed,” Killua observed, Jenna grinned. She noticed a blonde head sticking out. Lucy was sitting on the couch looking down at her phone, the t.v. bright. The time and date of her fight were there.

She read. 9am, March 11th. She stopped in front of the television, Gon walked up and stayed behind Jenna. Killua noticing the girl sitting on the couch stayed shyly by the door.

“9am, tomorrow.” Gon read, she nodded.

“So early. . .” she sighed.

Lucy cleared her throat, “Jenna, aren't you going to introduce me?” She said, arching an eyebrow.

“Oh, right. Gon, this is Lucy. She’s a floor master.” Gon waved, Lucy smiled.

“Is she the one that lives in the top floor?” Gon asked.

“Yeah,” Lucy replied. “It isn't really such a big deal, like they said. Just a fancy apartment.” Jenna nodded in agreement.

She glanced at Killua, “Oh, and that’s Killua. Killua, say hi to Lu.”

He said hi, she giggled at how out of place he looked. She hadn't consider the assassin to be someone shy. In fact, she was surprised to see him so timid. 

She went to stand beside him, “why’re you being so timid?” she whispered.

He looked at her, “I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.” She said, giggling once again. Gon and Lucy deep in conversation. “Anyway, how about some chocolate?”

“Yeah, give me choco bots!” Killua said.

“Sure thing,” she went to open the drawer were she had kept her snacks and stared at the almost empty drawer. She was sure that when she left the room this drawer was fool of snacks. 

She took the two remaining boxes of snacks and looked at Lucy, “Lu?”

“Yeah?” Lucy said, turning towards her. Gon was looking at her too.

“Where are the rest of my choco bots?” She asked taking a deep breath.

“Oh, that.” Lucy said, shrugging. “I ate it.”

“You ate my chocolate?”

“Yes.”

“Leave now and go get me more snacks!” Jenna snapped.

“That chocolate is not good for you.” Lucy said.

“It isn't good for you either! Why didn't you ask me? Go get me more chocolate!”

Lucy stared at her; Jenna stared back. It was a staring contest. Their auras were dangerous, and both Gon and Killua stepped back. Jenna continued glaring, making Lucy give up.

She sighed, “Alright, I’ll go. Next time, I’ll ask.”

Jenna smiled, “good.”

Lucy stood up and left to get more snacks, Jenna gave Killua a box of chocolate robots. 

*

“Jenna! Jenna, open the door!” Someone was shouting outside her room, banging on the door. “Your fight’s about to start! Wake up!”

She sat up on the bed, lost, not knowing where she was. And pissed, someone dared to wake her from her sleep. She looked at the clock beside her bed, it showed the hour. 9:06.

“Oh, shit!” She stood up, forgetting she was angry and went to open the door. Killua was about to bang and shout at her again, but when she opened the door he sighed in relieved.

“Hurry, or you’ll lose.” He told her, then he looked at what she was wearing. Pink pyjama short shorts and a long sleeve white t-shirt. She was barefoot, and her hair was a mess. His cheeks became slightly pink, “Why don’t you just go and change?” 

“Huh,” Jenna said as she took out a mint. No time to brush her teeth. “There’s no time!”

“At least put some shoes on.” He continued.

She stopped, making him stop too. He thought she was going to go back and change, but she looked him straight in the eyes and said. “No. Time.”

She continued making her way to the ring.

She made it just in time, just before they announced her opponents victory. Everyone was talking about what she was wearing, but she didn't care. She just wanted to go back to sleep.

It was a man, he looked to be in his middle twenties. About Hisoka’s age, but handsome. And not pervy at all. The man was tall, he had blond hair and blue eyes, and lots of hair on his legs. Jenna smiled. Hair.

“I’m sorry,” she told him. “I overslept.”

“At least you’re here now,” he said. “I don't like having female opponents, but it needs to be done. Are you ready?”

“Hmm,” she said, “ I like you. Usually people call me a little girl and weak.”

The man laughed, “I know better than to underestimate my opponents. If you’re here is for a good reason.”

Jenna smiled, “nice! But still you're not gonna win against me.”

He smiled back, “Let’s see about that.”

He charged. She avoided his attack, but barely. The man was skilled, he almost matched her. He must have years of experience, for he wasn't a talented one. She had to acknowledge he made it here against all odds.

He charged again, this time with Nen. She ducked again, still not willing to attack, trying to pick up a pattern. But every time he charged he did it in a different way. He was experienced.

“Trying to pick a pattern?” He said with a cocky smile, “Believe me, I know better.”

“What’s your name?” Jenna asked him, still avoiding his attacks.

“Call me Mill.” he said.

“I see experience, Mill,” she observed.

“That’s all I’ve got.”

She charged, meaning to smash her elbow against his stomach but he managed to avoid the attack. They were moving all along the ring, each of them throwing different attacks, without showing a pattern to each other. 

“You’re not going to use it?” Mill asked.

“Are you?” She answered.

“I’m about to.” he stopped, but his guard wasn't down.

She stopped to. If she charged at him he would just dodge again, and so would she. He took out a marker, and drew something on the air. The air were he had just been drawing densed. A long platinum sword appeared, he took it. “Interesting,” she commented. “Blue!” Jenna called, and a blue crystal sword appeared. The swords clashed, and they went back to the attack and evade. At some point she manage to cut Mill.

And he managed to cut her too.

Points were awarded to each of them.

“I’m so sorry, Mill.” She said.

“What? For cutting me?” he asked confused, what was she apologizing for.

“No,” she said, and took out what seemed to be a piece of paper. “For this.” In one swift motion she pasted the piece of paper on his hairy leg. It was the depilatory wax. The sword disappeared.

“What!” Mill exclaimed. Looking panicked at the thing attached to his leg.

She smiled, “You are a really great opponent, but I’d really like to go back to sleep.” She tried for his leg, but he evaded her. She tried again. “You will have to take that off at some point, you know.”

Mill looked at her panic in his eyes, “well, shit.”

She lunged at his leg again, he dropped to the floor from the impact. She made sure to take the paper off as painfully as she could. He screamed, she smiled. When she was done, and he was gripping his leg, she smashed her elbow into his stomach with Nen. He was knocked down. She won.

“Well, that is a turn of events. One thing is to smash your elbow into your opponents stomach. But using depilatory wax is just petty.”

She laughed.

*

“I still can't believe you did that to that guy,” Killua was telling her, as he waited for Gon’s fight to be announced. “That was, seriously mean!” He threw a chocolate at his mouth and ate it.

“I know,” she said, “But I couldn't waste the opportunity.”

“Still.” Gon’s name was announced, and his opponent’s too.

And the fight broke loose. Gon’s opponent used an ability named Dancing Tops. “Lazy name,” Jenna commented. Multiple tops attacked Gon, one hitting him in the back. “He wont give an opening,” she told Killua, “He’s weak, but he’s way more advanced in Nen than Gon is. There are plenty of ways to defeat him, but Gon might not be able to do it without Nen.”

“But he does know some,” Killua tried.

“I know, but Ten is not everything there is to Nen.” Jenna said. Gon tried concealing his presence, an easier way to sense the tops. 

“What is he doing!”

“Don’t sweat it,” She said, “that is actually pretty good, but he is stuck on defence.”

“But he has no protection!” Killua exclaimed.

“Is either that or get hit.”

*

“Right radius and ulna were broken,” Killua was saying, “fractured humerus, three broken ribs, twelve other minor fractures. Four months before you are completely healed. You idiot!”

“I told you so!” Jenna said, “that was pretty stupid, Gon.”

“Sorry,” he tried.

“Nope, apologizing wont work. It was a pretty one-sided match.” Jenna said.

Then Killua, “Why do you think four eyes was training us?”

“I had a feeling I was going to be okay. As long as he didn't hit anything precious.” Gon defended himself.

“As long as he didn't hit anything precious,” Jenna mimicked. “It was really stupid.”

Killua pushed his foot against Gon’s injured arm. “Jenna, help me!”

“Nope, you deserve that.”

There was a knock on the door, Killua stopped pushing. “Come in,” Killua called, and stopped pushing on Gon’s arm.

It was Wing, he looked mad. The first thing he did when he saw Gon was slap him in the face. 

“Well, he deserved that too.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I last updated. I'm really sorry about that, I guess I needed inspiration. Anyway, here is my valentines present for you. Hope you enjoy.  
> \- Jime

It has been a month since Gon got injured, and Jenna hasn't been able to get something out of her mind. Because showing Gon Nen was serious, that kid was a beast and she couldn't deny it. They awoke a beast with incredible power, and it wore the face of one of her best friends. 

Both Gon and Killua were great with Nen, even if they were amateurs. A little bit more training and they would be levelled with her. Because at the moment the only advantage she had was that she knew more about Nen than they did.

She had her Hatsu, and she knew how to manipulate her Nen in order to use Gyo, and Zetsu. Among others. Neither Gon or Killua knew what their Hatsu was, or about Gyo. Though Jenna had an idea of what their Hatsu might be.

Jenna was going up the elevator to the two hundredth floor with Killua. They had bought tickets for Hisoka’s fight. The clown’s fight was against a man named Kastro. The only guy that has been able to earn three points against Hisoka.

“Do you think Four-eyes, will let Gon go and watch the match with us?” Jenna asked as they unmounted the elevator and started making their way towards Gon’s room.

“Of course, it’s not like Gon is actually using Nen. He’s just watching.” Killua told her, taking a chocolate from the chocolate robots she was eating. She glared at him for a second but then ignored it.

“Yeah, I know.” She said, taking the chocolates away from Killua who was trying to get another one. “But still, what if he doesn't let him?”

“If he says Gon can’t watch the fight, then it is up to Gon if he watches the fight or is true to his word.”

“Would you be true to your word?” Jenna asked him.

“No I wouldn’t, I would go and watch the fight.” 

“Same, but I guess Gon is different than us. Isn't he?” He nodded.

Killua opened the door to Gon’s room. They walked in on an upside down Gon doing push ups. He had taken his cast off.

Gon looked towards the open door, while maintaining his handstand . “I was about to go look for you guys.”

“Are you sure you are already healed?” Jenna asked him. Stopping in front of him and crossing her arms. She was holding a box of chocolate robots in her right hand.

Gon stopped his handstand, “Yeah, I’m alright. See?” He told them, running in the same place, and moving his arms around stupidly.

“Alright, alright.” Killua said, gesturing the spike haired boy to calm down. Jenna was impressed of Gon’s mad regenerating skills. He shouldn’t have had recovered until four months. Just a month had passed! “What is your body even made of?”

Gon raised a hand up to his chin, thinking critically. “How should I answer that. . .”

“You don't answer that,” Jessica commented, shaking her head. “You’re weird.”

Gon ignored the comment, “weren’t you going to tell me something?”

“Oh, yeah. Here.” Killua said, showing Gon three tickets.

“Tickets?”

“Yeah, but they aren't just any tickets.” Killua explained, “they’re for Hisoka’s fight. It turns out that Hisoka is the real deal around here. He has eight wins and three loses.”

“But he has three loses.” 

Jenna put her hands on her hips, “Yeah, but the three loses he has were of fights he didn't even showed up for. In other words, when Hisoka actually fights he doesn't lose.”

Gon smiled, “I’m in trouble.” He trembled from excitement. He didn't look like he was in trouble, his excitement took over his body. If anything Jenna was afraid of Gon. How can he be excited to fight Hisoka. Hisoka of all people.

This kid was definitely a beast, she would never like to be in his bad side. Right now she was stronger than him, but that was because of her Nen. After she learned Nen she never thought of improving it, thinking that what she had was enough. It was enough if she was going against average Nen users. But she would have to improve if she wanted to stay with Gon and Killua. 

She had to improve a lot. She regretted the years in which she could have worked on her abilities, but instead she wasted them in eating chocolate and killing people.

She should have trained instead of killing people.

“Who is he fighting?” Gon asked.

“A guy named Kastro,” Jenna told him, “He was the only one that was able to obtain three points from Hisoka. Three clean hits, If I’m not mistaken.”

“Now you will be able to analyse Hisoka’s fighting. Maybe he’ll even go all-out.” Killua offered.

Jenna frowned, “I seriously doubt that.” Killua looked at her confused, so did Gon. “I mean, people might say they have history or something like that. But Hisoka doesn't care about that, not as long as he’s able to fight. And I’ve never seen Hisoka fight all-out, I seriously doubt he will just because of Kastro.

“If it’s of help, I can tell you something about how Hisoka fights.” She said, her friends’ face interested. Who wouldn't want to know how Hisoka fights? “When he fights he takes his time to analyse his opponent and then, when he’s done, he exploits his opponent’s weaknesses.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot. You’ve known Hisoka for a while, even before the exam right? You are acquaintances.” Gon said.

“Oh please, I wouldn't call it that. I don't like him. Honestly he gives me the creeps, the fact that I literally know nothing about him makes matters worse. And he seems to be able to read me like a book, which is frustrating because that perv is a mystery to me.”

“At least you know how he fights. Kinda.” Killua offered.

“The only thing I know about him, really.”

“Anyway, I think we should get going.” Killua said. 

“Wait, give me five minutes, I need to get ready.” She told them, leaving the room in a hurry and going to her own.

*

Jenna had found both Gon and Killua by the elevator after she changed. They had been waiting for her. She was wearing a black skirt that didn't reach her knees. A black pullover with a unicorn printed on it. Purple converse covered her feet. Her brown hair was held in twin french braids.

“But Wing, didn't let me do anything that has to do with Nen for two months. Is it okay if I go?” Gon was saying.

“Of course,” Killua replied, they were on an electric staircase. “You’ll only be watching.”

When they reached the top of the staircase they were surprised by their master. “It is not okay.” he stated, Jenna sighed. “Watching that match counts as learning Nen.” Jenna noticed that his shirt was untucked, it got annoying. “Has your arm healed yet, Gon?”

“Yep, it’s alright now.” Gon told him.

“See?” Jenna asked the man with the untucked shirt, “He’s recovered. He can watch the fight now.”

“No,” Wing disagreed. “I said two months, so it will be two months. Keep practicing Ten for another month, Gon.” With that he left, Zushi following his master. 

“‘I said two months so it will be two months.’” Jenna mimicked in a high pitch voice. She sighed, “I’m sorry Gon, but I guess Killua and I are the only ones that are seeing the match today. But you’ll be able to watch a recording.”

“Yeah, you should enjoy the match.” Gon said, smiling softly and starting to return to his room. “Or each other’s company, really.”

Jenna was confused by the last part, Killua’s eyes were wide. Jenna laughed, “I’ll enjoy your company don't worry. We can have fun for ourselves, even if it would've been nice if the three of us were together.”

Killua’s eyes widened even more, he shook his head. “Y-yeah,” he cleared his throat, trying to get his composure back. “A-anyway, why don’t we just go and take a look at Kastro. Perhaps we’ll get to see his abilities or something.”

Jenna nodded, “Sure lets go. And after that we can go and get some snacks.”

“Yeah!” 

And so they went, they walked into the elevator and waited. Before they reached the floor they were going into, Jenna concealed her presence.

“Why are you doing that now? It’s not like he’ll notice.” Killua told her, she looked at him indifferently and rolled her eyes.

“Whatever you say, grandpa.” She told him, but didn't stop concealing her presence. There was a ding and the doors of the elevator opened revealing an almost vacant hallway. A staff member was there, Killua took care of him by smashing the far wall.

They advanced through the hallway, looking from room to room, closed door from closed door. Until they found a half open one. They peeked inside, quietly, not to be noticed. A man was there, sitting on the couch minding his own business. He had long, white hair. Jenna recognized him as Kastro, Hisoka’s opponent.

He wasn't a big man. Tall. But not exactly big. However, he did look capable, if she were to rate his power from appearance — even if she didn't like doing that — on a scale of one to ten, Hisoka being a seven and Zushi being a one, Kastro would probably be a four and a half.

She would be a three and three quarters. And Gon and Killua a three. There was definitely room for improvement. She needed to at least be a nine and three quarters before she reached the age of twenty four, and she couldn't let neither Killua or Gon catch up to her.

But that would probably be impossible, they were just that good. And she was just that far behind.

“Was there something you needed?” Someone asked from behind them, they turned and there was Kastro smiling back at them. Jenna and Killua turned back towards the room there wasn't anyone on the couch in which they had seen Kastro a minute ago.

Maybe he can teleport?

“Umm, I just wanted an autograph.” Killua said in a ridiculously sweet voice. Jenna turned confused at him, he smiled sweetly back at her. He was cute, but very out of character.

“You honour me, Killua.” Kastro replied to what Killua said, apparently knowing who Killua was. “I keep tabs of everyone in the two hundredths floor. Where is Gon, by the way? I imagined he'd be with you.”

“So you know what’s happening around you, huh?” Jenna commented.

“I do,” Kastro accepted. “So what is the real reason you came here? Do you want an opponent in the near future?”

“Not really,” Killua said in his normal voice, Jenna was relieved to hear him with his normal voice again. Even if he looked cute and sounded like an actual kid before, she liked this Killua better. “We just wanted to have a closer look.”

“What do you think, then?” He asked both Killua and Jenna.

“You’re pretty damn good.” Killua complemented. At the same time Jenna said, “average,” with a monotonous voice.

“Why is that?” Kastro asked her.

“Don’t get me wrong, you are good. Almost better than I am. But I’ve never been able to defeat Hisoka even when he’s playing around, and I don't think you’ll be able to do it. When fighting Hisoka, not only your physical abilities are put to the test, but also your mental abilities. I think you should be careful.” She explained.

“I know that, I’ve been preparing to fight Hisoka these last two years. I’m not going in blindfolded.” Kastro said, Jenna still thought he would not win. She sighed and shook her head, giving up. “I really think your Zetsu was impressive. But I think you, Killua, should have started using it before getting to this floor. Like Jenna did.”

“You noticed?” Jenna said.

“Well, I felt Killua when he disappeared, but I didn't know you were here at all.”

“Nice.”

They left Kastro after that, this time making their way towards the arena to watch the fight.

“You really don't think Kastro will win, do you?” Killua asked her once they were already in their seats. 

“No, I don’t. He’s good, actually better than I am, but he is kind of average for a man his age that has been fighting for years. He seems to have the talent, but doesn't seem to train the right way.” She explained, “Hisoka is not average. He’s a sadistic clown. He destroys people when he fights them for real, and that doesn't mean he goes all-out. 

“He’s looking for an opponent with which he could do that — go all-out, I mean —. That’s why he protects Gon, that’s why he protects you, and that’s why he protects me. He’s hoping that some day, when we are at our climax, he can challenge us to a fight. If he dies its because he wasn't strong enough, but he doesn't think he will lose. He challenges people to fight because he wants to prove that he’s strong.” She finished, “He’s not an average man.”

“Okay,” Killua said, “I get your point. Are you gonna bet anything?” 

“Already did, Kil.” 

He looked at her confused by what she had called him, but decided to shrug it off. 

Kastro and Hisoka enter the Arena. Spectators cheered for both of them. Jenna thought she was going to become deaf from all the shouting, booing, and cheering. 

And the fight began. The first point was awarded to Kastro for having hit Hisoka. People will be surprised from the outcome of the fight.

*

“You were right,” Killua admitted to Jenna, “Fighting Hisoka, is not only physical, but mental.”

“Yeah, but you need mental strength in every fight you have.” Jenna said, “You can never let your emotions get too much of you. I mean, sometimes a little emotion actually helps, but too much can be bad for you. You have to learn to control them.”

Up until now, Killua hadn't noticed just how much experience in this kind of thing the younger girl had. He hadn't noticed how mature she was for her age.

“I’m hungry,” She said.

“Let’s go somewhere to eat, that way we can discuss more about the fight.” Killua offered.

“Sure,” Jenna obliged. They went to a restaurant near Heaven’s Arena. It was already late, but they weren't really in any danger. If someone tried to kidnap or rob them, they would be the ones to suffer not Jenna or Killua. He was an assassin, and she was criminal/hunter.

The ones that would be in real danger would be the ones that attacked them.

They sat on a booth in the far corner of the restaurant, one in front of the other. Once they finished examining the menu and ordering, they looked at each other.

“Anyway,” Killua said, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. He decided he would ask a question that had been bothering him for some time now. “How did you met Hisoka?”

Jenna frowned, “Well, you see. I never really met my parents, they’re both dead, I think. So I live in a big family, and well, Hisoka is kind of part of the family. Though everyone hates him.”

“So. . . you’re a part of a big family?” 

“Yeah, you could say that. A bunch of sisters and brothers, taking orders from the same father.” She said.

“No mother?” Killua asked, “I mean, I’d rather have no mother, but that’s not the case for everyone.”

“I really don’t judge you, I wouldn't want a mother either if mine were yours.” Jenna commented. “But no, no mother. I have like three older sisters, so it’s not really like I need one. Although, the truth is that sometimes I do wonder what my real parents were like.”

“Well, I know what my real parents are like, and I’m not exactly proud of them. Well my mom at least. My dad is pretty cool.” Killua said which made Jenna laugh. “How did you learn to fight anyway?”

“Well, learning to fight was part of my ‘education’. Kind of like you, I started learning from an early age.” 

She and I are more similar than I realized, Killua thought.

“Okay, fair enough. So back to the fight. Do you think Gon has a chance against Hisoka?” He interrogated.

Jenna pondered on it for a second, then she looked at him, a small smile creeping in her features. “All Gon wants to do is punch Hisoka in the face, right?” Killua nodded. “Then I think he does. He would definitely not be able to defeat him, but he would be able to punch him, no problem. Do you think someone as stubborn as Gon wouldn't be able to do at least that?”

“Hmm, I like the way you’re thinking. “ Killua said. Their food arrived at the table. Silence falling on them once again as they ate their food.

They paid for what they had eaten, and walked back to Heaven’s Arena. The streets were mostly empty, it was already late at night. Every now and then they would see a drunk strolling the streets carelessly. Sometimes with a bottle of booze gripped in one of their hands.

Killua felt someone watching them from behind. He looked at Jenna who was discretely having a peek behind her. They looked at each other calmly, and kept walking. Whoever was stalking them was bound to come out at some point.

And they did.

A large man, that seemed to have some friends with him, appeared behind them. He was smiling arrogantly down at them, they were up for no good.

“Hell, little girl. Remember me? I came for a rematch, but one without rules. I came here to prove to you that I’m stron-”

The man was cut off as his neck was broken. Killua noticed that the girl that had been standing next to him wasn't there anymore. She was snapping a man’s neck. The man fell to the ground with a lout thud, and was followed by his companions.

Jenna was standing next to Killua again, she brushed her hands against her skirt several times before looking at Killua with a small satisfied smile. As if she had just finished a beautiful painting, She was proud of her work.

Killua looked back at her with a was-that-really-necessary look on his face. “What? I don't do clean living.” She told him. He shook his head and kept walking beside her. Making their way to the tall building and living the corpses of three men behind them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, enjoy! And i'm so sorry for not updating sooner!

There was a knock on the door, Jenna and Lucy were discussing the fight that had taken place earlier that day. Hisoka vs Kastro. Jenna stood up from her spot on the couch. She was wearing pajamas, a pink short with a sleeveless pink shirt. Her black spider tattoo with the number thirteen on the middle, stood out like a black spot on an otherwise perfectly clean, white complexion. Jenna put her favourite black jacket on.

There was another knock, this time louder. Jenna sighed and opened the door.

A woman of at least twenty years of age stood there. Her pink hair tied up in a ponytail, her eyes a pale blue. Her outfit was one alike to what a modern day kunoichi might use. 

Jenna threw herself at Machi, wrapping the older lady in an embrace. The younger girl was ecstatic, she hadn't seen Machi in a long time, the only thing they've done recently was send messages over the phone. She hadn't realised how much she missed her until she saw her.

“What are you doing here?” Jenna asked when she finally let the pink haired woman go. “You should've told me you were coming!”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Machi said with her usually cold tone, though Jenna knew she cared.

Lucy joined them at the door, “Hey, Machi-nee! Long time no see.”

“Lucy! So Jenna was able to pull you out of your rampage, I’m glad.” Machi noted, making the blonde pout.

“It didn't went down without a fight, though.” Jenna commented, “I still feel that slash, you know. I swear, every time we fight I end up with a new scar. If we keep this up, I will be Scar with Jenna. Not Jenna with scars.”

“Jenna, what the hell?” Machi stated, looking at Jenna weirdly.

“Well, yeah, I would end up with too many scars.” Jenna explained. The other two sighed, shook their heads, and rolled their eyes. “You know, sometimes I think you have no sense of humor.” 

“It’s not that, you just aren't funny.” Lucy said.

“That’s so not true, you just have the sense of humor of a goblin shark giving birth.” Jenna retorted.

“Anyway,” Machi interrupted, “there was a reason I came. Other than wanting to see you, of course. There are new orders: all troupe members are to be in Yorknew City by noon on August thirtieth. No exceptions.”

“Alright,” Jenna said, “I’m guessing you are gonna see Hisoka next?”

“No, I already did.” Machi informed, “The idiotic bastard got both arms cut off, so I had to reattached them.”

“Did he invite you to dinner?” Lucy asked.

“Yes.”

“You said no.” 

“Yes.”

“Okay, cool. So we’ll see you again in August?” Jenna asked.

“Yes, unless you want to come with me now.” Machi offered.

Jenna shook her head, “No I want to stay with my new friends a little longer.”

“Oh yeah, Jenna’s new friends.” Lucy said, remembering something. She smirked devilishly at Jenna, “One of them is pretty cute, makes me wonder if Jenna is in love with him.”

Machi looked at Jenna, expressionless. “Oh, so you are in love? No wonder you want to stay so badly.”

Jenna’s face heated up, “That’s not it! I mean, I like him, and I acknowledge he’s pretty cute, but I’m not in love with Killua!”

Lucy’s smirk grew bigger, “Hh, and why did you think I was talking about him? I could've been speaking of the other one.”

“I….. I-I just thought, you once told me he was cute!” 

“I didn’t.”

“When are you going to introduce your boyfriend to me, Jen?” Machi asked, her face genuinely curious.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Jenna squealed.

“I’m not sure the Boss would agree with you having lovers at such a young age,” Machi continued, oblivious of Jenna’s remark. “Or at any age, to be honest. Be careful where you go together, he probably won’t like seeing you with this boy.”

“He’s. Not. My. Boyfriend!”

*

“Gon, Killua, starting today you'll train alongside Zushi.” The man with the big, round spectacles and the untucked shirt told his student. “I’m glad you kept your word, Gon.”

The spiked haired boy smiled, “It’s because of the thread you gave me. There were times I almost gave up, but when I looked at the thread I could control myself.”

“Well,” Wing said, “that’s because I put some Nen into it to help you out.” The silver haired boy raised an eyebrow, the girl beside him shook her head in disapproval. 

“Really,” the naive boy asked.

“No,” Wing said, “I was lying.”

Jenna and Gon sweat dropped. The silver haired boy, with both his arms resting comfortably behind his head spoke up, “But how could you know he’s telling the truth? He could've been practicing in secret.”

“I can explain that,” Jenna told Killua, before Wing could. She turned towards Gon, “Gon, I want you to use Ten.” The spiked haired boy looked at his teacher, Wing nodded in approval and Gon closed his eyes, letting out a calm and steady flow of aura. The younger kid with thick, brown brows stared at Gon’s aura admirably. 

Gon opened his eyes, “It felt easier. Even if I didn't use it at all.”

“Of course,” Wing said, “thats because you've been training your mind.”

“Anyway,” Jenna interrupted before Gon said anything more. “Look at the thread,” Gon looked at it, noticing that it had snapped. “The thread was tied in such a way, that when Gon used Nen it would snap. Gon didn't use Nen, had he done it Wing would've known because the thread would've snapped.”

Wing nodded in agreement, and Killua looked at the man, changing the subject. “Hey Wing, did you watch Hisoka’s and Kastro’s fight?” He asked.

“Yes, I did.”

Jenna let the boys speak about the fight, indifferent to what their teacher’s opinion was. She went to sit on the couch, taking out her earbuds and plugging them into the phone. She opened the message app, and looked at what Machi had sent her.

“They don't know that you're a part of the troupe, right?” The pink haired woman had written.

“No, they don’t. They know I have had my training, and that I’m part of a ‘big family’.” She typed, “but they don't know who they are.”

“Good.” That was Machi’s last reply. Jenna shut her phone, and concentrated on the music. Closing her eyes, and feeling the music, she wanted to dance. 

Eventually, she noticed Wing showing a video to her friends. It was Hisoka’s fight. The frame showed Hisoka throwing his cards into the air along with a cloth and his detached arm. Using Gyo, Jenna counted fifteen threads of Bungee Gum.

“Can you see Hisoka’s threads of Aura?” Wing asked.

Jenna took one of her earbuds off, “Yep!” Wing nodded, figuring the girl would be able to do it without any effort whatsoever. But the boys were different, they weren't as skilled as she was with Nen. The three of them struggled to see even one thread, sweat covered their faces. 

They weren't able to any at all.

After telling them to exercise their Ren, Wing told Zushi to show the older boys his own. The boy with the thick brows showed them, he yelled as if it was going to boost his aura. Jenna was able to notice the kid’s improvement, internally complementing him for it. Still, she knew he was weak.

“With enough training you’ll be able to use Gyo while fighting. First master Ren and then the Ren application, Gyo. That way you'll discover the true nature of Hisoka’s abilities.” Wing told them before they left to continue with their training in Gon’s room back at Heaven’s Arena.

*

They were on the elevator, going up to the two hundredth floor. Jenna felt three people waiting for them, at least that’s what she believed. When they were nearer she recognized them, it was the three men that greeted them the first time they went to the two hundredth floor. 

“Killua, Jenna, Zushi.” Gon told his friends, his tone serious, cautious. Jenna heard Zushi muttering ‘yeah’.

“We’ve got company,” Killua announced. The doors of the elevator opened, revealing the three men waiting for them there. Jenna sighed, frowning at the unwelcomed presence of those men. “You guys don't know when to give up, that’s why no one likes you.”

The guy with the sad looking, mask-like face answered, “Don’t be so rude,” he said with a small smirk, which didn't make him look that much better. “Tell me when you're going to fight, I'd love to be your opponent.”

Jenna turned to Zushi, “They specialise in hunting newbies,” Zushi was stunned, Jenna had never actually spoken to him. Never directly to him, at least. “They want to get more wins by beating us up.”

“C’mon,” the masked-like faced man insisted, “fight with me, my deadline is nearing. I’ll even show you my power right now.”

“I’ll be fighting on June tenth,” Gon told him, making his position final. If they wanted to fight him, it would have to be on that day. 

“That won’t do, mine is on May twenty ninth. Fight me on that day.” He insisted again.

“No one gives a fuck about your deadline, you moronic clown!” Jenna stated, having had enough of Sadaso, the mask-like faced man. 

She looked at Killua and he nodded, “Let’s go.” He said.

Sadaso looked back at the retrieving figures, “Gon, you and I will fight, I give you my word.”

“Ugh.” Killua turned to Gon, “Just ignore him.” Jenna took a peek at the men they were leaving, she noticed Killua doing it too. Their eyes met for a second, but they ignored it and kept walking.

*

Jenna left the boys to go get snacks.

They were training at Gon’s room, she found it tedious. Why train inside a room, when they had the whole city to train at? They could go out to a dangerous place and see how Nen could help them survive — even if she was pretty sure Gon and Killua wouldn't need it — they could try it out. How about running on the roofs? They really should go out more.

Jenna laughed at herself as she rounded the corner and entered the shop where she usually bought her chocolate robots. She looked around the groceries and turned on the aisle where the candies and chocolates were. 

There wasn't any chocolate robots left. 

“What!” she exclaimed, breathing fast and running to the first staff member she could find. “What happened to the chocolate robots! Why aren't there any?”

The girl wearing the shops uniform sighed, “Some kid came the other day and bought everything there was.” She explained, “We wont be receiving more until next month, I’m sorry.”

“What! There’s no way! I need those chocolate robots!” She complained, “Chocolate is like alcohol to me! I’m a chocaholic! You can’t expect me to go a whole day without eating chocolate!”

“I’m sorry kid,” the staff girl said, “There is nothing I can do. But you know there is an extensive number of other chocolates and candy over there. I’m sure your mom will be willing to buy you some?”

Jenna laughed, “It’s not the same! Plus, I don't have a mom. She’s dead,” The girl stared at Jenna, her eyes wide and filled with pity, her mouth slightly open as if she wanted to say something consoling. Jenna ignored her, pouting and putting her hand on her chin. “I think. Honestly I don't even know if she’s dead, or alive, or just missing. It’s the same for me, I never met her.”

“I’m sorry kid, I didn't know. But you could still buy whatever chocolate you want.” The girl said, lowering herself so she was able to look at Jenna in the eyes, and going closer so she could mutter something in her ear. “No one will tell you anything.”

“You don't have to treat me like a kid, you know.” Jenna told the girl with an indifferent expression, her eyes slightly murderous. “I may be small, and look like a kid. But I know a lot more than you think.” The staff girl straightened up, looking at Jenna confused and faintly terrified, she seemed to have that impression on people. First they thought she was a cute little girl that needed protecting, and then they realized how mature she was, or what a monster she was. Because thats what men and women alike have called her, a monster. A child with no morals. A child with no parents to tell her the difference between right and wrong. It really wasn't her fault that she was brought up by the leader of the Phantom Troupe. “Anyway, bye. I’m looking for someplace else that has chocolate robots.”

And with that she left. 

She also fell in love with the big, white teddy bear in the shop next to the grocery store.

*

She was carrying a big, round teddy bear on her arms. The brown animal was too big for her, but she somehow managed to carry it and the various bags of clothes she had bought. 

It had been difficult for her her to choose between the white bear and the brown one. She loved the former’s cobalt blue bow tie, but the brown one, red bow beside its ear, was too cute for her to handle. 

She almost ended up buying both, but she hadn't brought too much money with her, just enough to buy about fifty packages of chocolate. It had appeared that there wasn't any more chocolate robots left in the city, so she felt like she deserved the teddy bear.

Jenna had changed to a pink short sleeved dress she had bought. Her spider tattoo had been hidden with one of her Nen abilities; a neon green crystal that had similar properties to that of a sticker, though it didn't fall of unless she died or removed it herself.

She was still thinking about going back the next day for the other bear, the shop keeper told her they were both unique and made with excellent care. She confirmed that when seeing faint aura radiating from them, which just convinced her more to buy them.

She found herself in a dark alley.

She hadn't realised where she was going, she remembered going in the direction of Heaven’s Arena. Now, however, she was farther from the Arena; she was lost. Looking around, Jenna noticed that the alley was deserted, and completely empty. Its walls were free of graffiti, which was unlikely in a city like the one she was at. There were no garbage bins, no cats, no anything. 

Then she noticed the large amount of oil spilled on the floor. Its obsidian color intrigued Jenna, making her go and take a closer look.

The oil moved.

She straightened up, looking down at the oil with curiosity, it gradually moved closer to her. She took a step back, the alley was suspicious enough; she didn't need moving oil to know that. 

The black puddle kept getting closer.

Jenna took several steps back and was eventually stopped by a wall that hadn't been there before. She readjusted her dress, watching as the black puddle came nearer and nearer. With every second that passed it gained more speed.

A hand, a large slender arm, came out of the puddle. It was followed by another. Then, a head, an oval shaped head. A humanoid creature was coming out of the oil, its face similar to that of a man whose skin had been peeled off. It looked rotten, black with some noticeable spots of red. It had no nose, no eyes, just a big, fang filled mouth.

It smelled awful.

Her eyes grew wide as she was attacked by the vicious, blind creature that came out of the small oil pool. It tried hitting her, attacking to kill, though its movements were sluggish. She dodged its attacks easily, however, she grimaced as its large and dirty fangs graced her forearm. Jenna felt blood coming out from her cut, she raised her arm and was surprise to see that the liquid coming out of her arm wasn't blood. Its color was obsidian black; it was oil.

Jenna stared as the oil, made a slight stream down her arm, through the palm of her hand, reaching her fingers and dripping to the ground. She stared at the various droplets of oil on the ground, lost in the drip drop as more and more droplets fell. The dark liquid seemed to increase every second, unbelievably so. 

Then, a black hand reached and grabbed her ankle, pulling her to the ground and inside the dark liquid. Jenna gasped, oil entering her mouth as she was pulled in. She never wanted to taste oil again.

The sensation was familiar, she could breath, she could open her eyes — although all she could see was thorough darkness —, she could move freely, as if she were swimming. She didn't know why she felt so calm. She couldn't really smell anything, and if she didn't open her mouth she didn't have to taste the oil. 

Jenna tried using Nen. It wasn't working, the aura that came out of her was different. As if some kind of new power had awakened within her. Blue, she thought. 

A blue cristal sword materialised in her hand, a faint blue light emitting from it, making it visible in the black pit. At least it worked just as well as Nen. Something moved. Jenna turned in the pool of obsidian liquid, coming face to face with the slender creature that had pulled her in it.

The creature grinned, its yellow fangs and its scarlet stained face visible due to the glow of her sword. It spoke with a rough, grave voice, as if it hadn't spoken in ages. “I am a son of Lady Batibat of the Underworld. I have come here to slay you, daughter of Lahabiel, companion of Raphael.” 

Jenna stared at the creature, her crystal sword glowing brighter and brighter. She wasn't going to speak with so much oil around her, it tasted like death. But she was confused. The creature could speak, which was practical and slightly creepy. It also had mentioned people she had never heard of, and it might also be referring to her parents.

“My mother has send me to the mortal world to dispose of you, Lysiasse.” The creature's raspy voice spoke. She didn't recognise that name. Could it be that the creature had mistaken her for someone else?

“What are you? Because I've never seen such an ugly thing in my life.” Jenna said, daring to open her mouth, and becoming surprised when the oil didn't rush onto it.

The creature grimaced at her, “You dare call me, a son of Lady Batibat, a demon of the underworld, ugly?”

“You’re right, you're not ugly.” Jenna smirked, “You’re pretty hideous.”

The demon advanced. It charged with full force, extending his arm an utilising it as a sword. When it clashed with Jenna’s sword its arm exploded in a shower of black oil. It splattered on Jenna’s clothes, and her arms. It was different to the liquid around her, it seemed to have a will of its own. The splattered oil on her clothes began trailing up her body, forming a black collar on her throat, on her wrists and on her thighs. 

She couldn't breath. Her arms felt heavy, and she was unable to move her legs. The demon grinned, saying something in an unknown language. Jenna was being suffocated, she tried to scream; nothing but gurgled noises came out. She tried breathing but oil rushed inside her mouth and down her throat. She wanted to vomit.

Death, she could taste and feel death. Oil was entering through her nose, ears and mouth. She was going to die if she didn't find a way to get out of this mess. Out of this hellish nightmare, she couldn't see due to the lack of oxygen. She wondered if she was crying, if she was bleeding, what death would be like. But she didn't want to die.

She gripped her sword, it throbbed. She gripped it harder, with all the strength she had left, and felt something explode. 

*

Killua was going back to Heaven’s Arena after returning Zushi to Wing. He was so pissed off by the men that had threatened them, he wanted to kill them. But he was certain Gon wouldn't let him. He sighed.

Well, nothing a threat can’t do.

Then he noticed her. There on the ground of a pitch black ally ten meters in front of him was laying a dark haired girl. Her eyes were closed, the pink dress she had on was barely covering her, hanging around her in shreds. A big, brown teddy bear ripped apart and stained with black. As he came closer he noticed blood stains on the bear and her dress too. The injured girl on the ground was Jenna, and a pool of blood was forming under her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a long time since I published anything. I think this is the longer chapter yet, so I hope you enjoyed it.


	16. Chapter 16

Jenna was laying on her bed, there were tubes overhanging from her left arm due to intravenous therapy to keep her hydrated. He stared at her, worry evident in his sky blue eyes. It had been more than a week since he found her bleeding and wounded on a back alley. She had been in a coma for more than a week, he couldn't help himself but worry. 

At first, he had thought it had been the creeps that had blackmailed them into fighting against them. But after a while of pondering over it, he came to the conclusion that those guys were too weak to take on Jenna. She was way stronger than them, she would have killed them easily, not breaking a sweat, and with a small satisfied smile afterwards.

In spite of that, Killua still threatened the men after learning they had manipulated Gon into fighting them too. Which caused Sadaso to leave, and the other two too afraid of cheating. Having done that, Killua won his match against Sadaso by withdrawal, and he easily defeated Riehlvelt afterwards. 

Killua also won his fight against Gido due to the damage he had taken during his fight with Gon, he won by default. Then, Gon won his fight against the one in the wheelchair, it was a quick, but entertaining match to witness. After that, Hisoka had accepted Gon’s challenge; all Gon had to do was punch him in the face.

She hadn't woken up by the time they found out there Nen type either, and Killua was curious as to what her Nen type was. He had a theory she was either a specialist or a conjurer. As for him, he was a Transmuter, Gon was an Enhancer and Zushi, a manipulator. 

Killua practiced everyday. While he watched over Jenna — which was how he spent most of his time lately. Sometimes Gon kept them company too —. When he wasn't watching over Jenna, he spent the time in his own room or with Gon — and that was when Lucy visited, so he had to leave since the blonde seemed to be somewhat shy.

Killua had met Lucy the day after he found Jenna. She had gone to visit her friend. “To scold her,” the older girl had said, “since she was suppose to meet me yesterday for dinner.” Lucy also seemed to know exactly who he was, and Gon, but mostly him. She knew his name, which family he came from, and the fact that he hadn't passed the Exam because he killed an examinee. 

When he had asked her who she was, Lucy had told him she was like Jenna’s sister. She had also mentioned that she was a floor master in Heavens Arena, something he didn't exactly care about. To him, it wasn't that amazing, it was easy to win a fight in the Arena. Unless it was against Hisoka, of course. Even Killua would end up dead if he went against that clown, at least as how he was at the moment.

“So you are a part of Jenna’s big family, huh?” He had said, he wanted to know more about Jenna’s background. At least, she knew he was a Zoldyck, he didn't know if she was from another family of assassins or something like that. “You went through the same training as she did?”

Lucy had frowned, “yeah, kinda. When I joined them, Jenna had already been with them. I was four back then, Jen was like two, at the time. She would go in diapers everywhere. She had been left as a baby to them, so she never actually met her parents. My mother was killed by the Spider.” 

Killua hadn't expected the pink eyed girl to open up to him so easily. It was either that, or she didn't really cared about her past. Or her mother, which he couldn't blame her for that since he hated his own. But still, he wasn't expecting so much information to come his way, even if it wasn't that helpful since he already knew Jenna had never met her parents.

So now he was sitting in a chair, popping chocolate spheres to his mouth from a little carton box shaped like a robot, beside Jenna’s resting figure. Her eyes were so delicately shut that her long, dark lashes stood out in her fair skin. At first she had been overly pale. Way too pale and filled with bruises and cuts. She had recovered quickly, though; an hour ago, when the doctor came to check on her, he had said that it was matter of time before she woke up.

Then her eyes opened, her pretty, chocolate coloured eyes staring back at him. Killua noticed a scarlet ring around her pupil, something he hadn't seen there before. What had happened to Jenna to cause this? It looked cool on her, he thought, but he wondered why he hadn't seen it there before. He was usually observant to small details such as this one. 

He realized he had been staring when she blinked, sustaining his gaze sleepily. Then she broke the eye contact, rubbing her eyes with both her hands and sitting up.

“What happened?” she mumbled, noticing the tubes sticking out from her arm and staring down at them curiously. “Where am I?”

“Umm,” Killua hesitated, he wasn't sure what to tell her, he wasn't expecting to be the one there when she woke up. “Well,” he said, clearing his throat, “you have been in a coma since May 29th. Today is June 17th. As for what happened, I have no idea myself, I just found you passed out on a back alley.”

Jenna pouted, looking utterly confused, “what do you mean?”

“I found you barely alive in a back alley,” he stated, popping a chocolate robot into his mouth carelessly. Her confused expression changed into one of realisation and understanding. Jenna appeared to have remembered what had happened. “I thought that when you woke up you would explain that to me?”

“I…” she said, bringing her hand to her mouth and biting her nails unconsciously. He had never seen Jenna like that, completely preoccupied, and nervous. “I got attacked, by some…some thing. I don't know, it was black and humanoid and smelled like a rotten corpse.”

“What?” 

“I don’t know! I don't know what happened! I was just walking around with my new-” Killua stared at her, clearly puzzled, as she looked around the room desperately, and looking at him with wide, horrified eyes when she hadn't found what she was looking for. “Where is the bear,” she finally said.

“What?” 

“The big, fluffy, brown bear. The one I had, with the cute red bow on its ear. My bear, my-my teddy bear.” She insisted, breathing rapidly.

Recognition dawned over Killua, the bear she was talking about had been destroyed when she was attacked. It had been ripped to shreds. “Well,” Killua said, struggling to find the words to tell his friend that the bear had died. “Well, you see, the bear you are talking about, the one with the red bow, died.”

“What do you mean it died?” She said, looking at him as if he were stupid, which was how he felt at the moment. “Its a teddy bear, not a living thing.”

“Well, it ripped apart.”

“That fucking demon!” She roared, “It was so cute and fluffy! I am going to send that fucker back to hell!” She snatched the tubes from her arm jumping up and ready to leave her room, but Killua stopped her before she could. 

“How about I just go and buy you a new one?” He said awkwardly. She was getting worked up over a toy.

Her eyes lit up with excitement, happiness clearly radiating from her. He was afraid she might kiss him, “you would do that?” She asked, he nodded. “Really? Then go, there is a shop next to the grocery store, make sure is a big one though.”

He left after that, how did he get into this mess. It was so out of character for him. He was actually spoiling her, he only ever did that to Alluka.

************

It had been a while since she woke up from her coma, she had been surprise to find Killua there, taking care of her. She had been even more surprised when he told her he had found her and taken her to her room. And still more, when he agreed to buy her a teddy bear after she recklessly left her bed to send that demon back to hell for having destroyed her other one. Even though she had already sent that demon back to hell.

Killua had bought her the white one. The one that had been her other choice, she loved it, the blue bow tie a nice contrast with the bear’s fluffy, blanc nature. She hadn't told Killua which one she wanted, he had picked that one up himself, and she had been surprised by his taste for teddy bears. 

And Jenna really appreciated that he had worried for and taken care of her.

So she did her research and found out that July 7th was his birthday, which was today, he was turning thirteen. She had worked some things up with Gon to thank him and celebrate his birthday. She really doubted he cared about the day he was born, but at least she could use it as an excuse to thank him. To thank him for being her friend.

The three of them went to an all-you-can-eat buffet. She payed for it since they were celebrating Killua’s birthday and she didn't want Gon to pay. She had the money, so it didn't really bother her.

Once they reached Heavens Arena and Killua thanked the both of them for the food — yeah, he actually thanked them — she stayed behind to show Killua something.

“What?” He told her.

“Come with me, there is a place I want to show you.”

************

They were at Wing’s apartment, doing something like a final test. They were going to use their Ren on a water cup with a leaf on top of it. Something she remembered doing to learn her Nen type. 

She had noticed Killua practicing it before, and had showed him her own. It had made her laugh how he had stared at the crystallising water and the different colours it had turned.

First was Killua, he held his hands beside the cup and emitted aura from them. He was smirking arrogantly as he did and when he was done he stepped away. “I’m done,” he said, letting the other four taste the water. It was sweet, like caramel. 

Wing raised his eyebrows in surprise, he hadn't expected the water to have such an evident taste. He had expected it to be faint. “Wow, it tastes like honey.” Gon commented.

Killua closed his eyes, he was satisfied, and Wing nodded his approval. Jenna smiled, secretly proud of her friend, and with an overwhelming desire to drink the glass of water.

“Zushi, you're next.” Wing said. 

The boy put his hand in the same position Killua had, sweating hopelessly and barely moving the leaf. What a pity, Jenna thought, he must’ve had worked his ass off. “This is the best I can manage,” the boy told them, panting. Jenna smiled sympathetically. 

Then it was Gon’s turn, he concentrated, his eyes closed. When he opened them aura left his pores quickly and steadily. The amount of water grew so rapidly that the cup cracked. That made Jenna laughed, that boy was really a beast and that scared her, but he was hilarious. 

It took some time to make Gon stop, and then they asked her to show them. She smirked at that, as Wing put a brand new cup in front of her, she held her hands beside the cup and let aura flow out of her hand steadily.

The leaf hardened slowly, until it appeared to be made entirely of crystal, as if it were a rather expensive ornament. Then, it was the water that began crystallising from top to bottom, different colours shimmering from the crystal that was forming. Blue, green, yellow, pink, red, black, orange, purple. Different shades of all the different colours. The boys stared at the cup, astonished.

“You are a specialist?” Wing said.

“Yeah, I can change the properties of my aura, like a transmuter. Then harden it, enhance it, like an enhancer, myself as well. It works like armour. I can also give it different properties, and each different colour has its own compatibility with an element. The blue one is water. The pink one is air.”

“That’s amazing,” Wing muttered, in utter astonishment. Zushi kept staring at the crystals in fascination. “It’s almost like magic.”

“Well,” Jenna said, shrugging. “I have always seen Nen like magic.” 

After a while Wing looked back at Gon and Killua and smiled back at them proudly, his shirt untucked as usual. “Gon-kun, Killua-kun, today is your graduation day.”

The both of them looked at each other and then at Wing astonished. “What?” Gon said as Killua said, “Really?”

Jenna dramatically cleaned away a tear that had rolled down her eye, capturing the other’s attention. “I am so proud of you, boys,” she said, falsely sobbing and cleaning more tears that she purposely shed. “I never thought I would live to see this day… they grow up so quickly!”

She laughed at herself, and noticed Killua glaring at her. Jenna smiled innocently, however, her smile became a mischievous one as she walked towards them and wrapped her arms around each of them. Gon hugged her back normally, unfazed, as if hugging was something they usually did. 

Killua, on the other hand, wrapped his arms around her slowly and hesitantly, his face crimson, clearly embarrassed, but returning the sign of affection she was showing them. She hadn't expected Killua to do that, he wasn't the type to show any affection at all, let alone hug her. At first, Jenna had thought if he did that, he might actually die. And she had only done that to irritate him, but she was secretly enjoying the embrace Killua was giving her. It was so strong.

“Master,” Zushi said, frowning. “What about me?” 

“You still need more training,” Wing replied. Jenna let go of Killua, content to have made Killua blush, and looking at Zushi with a sympathetic look on her face. How very discouraging for him, she thought, frowning, he started learning Nen before Kil and Gon did. 

Gon and Killua encouraged the thick browed kid, who seemed to be trying desperately not to cry, but cried a determined ‘Osu!’ after her friends uplifting words. See, very discouraging, but the truth is the truth, he is not a very talented kid, she thought.

“Gon-kun, there is something else that is important I need to tell you,” said Wing with a smile, his eyes closed cheerfully as Gon asked what was it. Then, Wing’s expression turned serious, professional. “Gon Freecss-kun you have passed the secret Hunter Exam. Congratulations.”

“Huh?” Gon looked at Killua, then at Jenna who was as baffled as he was. She shook her head, pouting. If Gon had passed whatever the secret exam was, why hadn't she? “The secret Hunter Exam?”

“Correct,” Wing confirmed, “you were able to pass.”

“What does that mean? Don't I pass it too?” Jenna asked, slightly offended. No, that was a lie. Very offended.

Wing looked at her, a smile creeping in his features. “You are required to learn Nen before becoming a Hunter…” he explained, Jenna rose her eyebrows, nodding with realisation. “… as professional hunters are expected to be exceptionally strong. One of our basic tasks as a Hunter will be understanding evil poachers and criminals. You must be strong enough to fight crime. 

“This power is highly destructive when used for wrongdoing. Revealing the existence of Nen during the Exam would be dangerous,” Jenna could vouch for everything Wing had just said. Having used her powers to steal and kill more than once before. Too many times, not that she actually minded, it was her job. Kinda. “Therefore, the test is only administered to those who pass the public Exam.”

“Ah, I get it,” Jenna said, smiling proudly at herself. “Since I already knew Nen there wasn't any need for me to take the secret Exam. I automatically passed it after becoming a Hunter.” Wing nodded, “so you were going to teach both Killua and Gon from the beginning. Or at least only Gon.”

“Yes,” Wing confirmed, “I should mention that the head Shingen-ryu master is Chairman Netero.” Jenna nodded as both Killua and Gon shrieked in surprise, that old man was something. . . Killua had his arms comfortably behind his head, Jenna tried to copy the position. Killua seemed to always do that. To her surprise it was pretty comfortable. Wing continued, “he has told me much about you… 

“And Killua-kun, please take the Hunter Exam again, you will pass for sure. You are more than qualified, I can guarantee you that.”

Jenna nodded her agreement, looking at her silver haired friend. Gon showing his agreeing with a concise, “yeah.”

Killua pouted, looking away. Jenna noticed a light blush in his pale cheeks. “Sure, if I feel like it.” Jenna translated this to, Yeah, I’ll do that.

“Do you know if anyone else has passed it yet?” She asked Wing, curious to know if the other two did.

Wing nodded, “Yes, Hanzo and Kurapika have learned it from other teachers. Pokkle is struggling with Ren, Leorio is studying for medical school. As for Hisoka and Illumi, they already knew it, just like you, Jenna.” 

“So Kurapika and Leorio are working hard, huh?” Gon commented.

“Yeah, and Ninja Guy and Archer Boy.” Jenna said, sitting down on the floor with her legs crossed. “And the Clown, Needle Sibling and me already had knowledge of it.”

“Needle Sibling?” Killua asked to no one in particular.

“Gon,” Wing began, “I have one final request for you. When you fight Hisoka tomorrow, don't push yourself too hard, okay?”

“I doubt that will happen,” Jenna muttered, sweat dropping. 

After that, they gave their farewells, leaving Wing and Zushi behind. The boy still needing some more training to do, after all. He still had some Hatsu to —kind of — master. 

And tomorrow was Gon and Hisoka’s fight, something Jenna was more than ready to see since she had missed the other fights. With Gon’s stubborn disposition and Hisoka’s guile, this one was going to be very entertaining match witness.


End file.
